Christmas Down Under
by EmPoweredBeing
Summary: The war is over and Hermione is tired of being sad at Christmas. She resolves that perhaps it's time to spend Christmas with her parents in AUSTRALIA. After persuading Harry to join her, who else might tag along and enjoy a Christmas that is quite a bit different to normal. Features Harry and Hermione, NOT together and Albus and Minerva, very together :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Merry Christmas one and all! This started as a tiny, miniscule Christmas idea that then blew out to epic proportions that had me writing 10,000 words in one afternoon. I haven't got all of it ready yet, but seeing as it's Christmas where I am right now I thought I'd upload chapter 1.

I've been asked to tell you how excited Spin is about this story. As she's coming over to Auz in Feb, she's keen to see what happens in this!

The world is a little off. Let's assume that something other than Albus' death happened and he came back at the end. We haven't had the epilogue, this is about a year after the end of the war.

I wish you and your families a happy day, whether or not you celebrate. Hope you enjoy the story.

Shout to to Spin, LinK, and Mellie – simply for being awesome!

-0-

The war had ended and as war predictably went, the effects were far-reaching and embedded deep within people's souls. As one third of the Golden Trio, along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, we were at the forefront of the public eye, dealing with our grief out in the open for all the world to see. Harry and I coped as well as could be expected, but Ron had lost his brother, and I didn't begrudge the feelings he had. In fact the whole Weasley family was slowly drowning in their grief. Molly had been inconsolable for months but then suddenly one day she was up and about, cooking and cleaning and pretending that there wasn't an empty seat at the dining table, or that there was a hand on their clock that no longer moved.

The worst points were of course Fred and George's birthday and Christmas. The first Christmas was unbearable, the whole week so unbelievably depressing, I nearly lost the feeling completely. Harry and I had, if it was possible after all we'd been through, become even closer in the wake of that – something that didn't really help either of our relationships, but ours was a friendship that would last, so we didn't let it bother us.

It was on one particular night after talking to Harry over dinner that I decided I couldn't face going to The Burrow for Christmas this year. I needed happiness for a change; pure, unadulterated Christmas joy and I knew for a fact that I wouldn't find it at The Burrow. Sighing, I swallowed the rest of my wine and sunk further into the couch, alone.

When the war had ended, I'd had an idea of what life would be like. Ron and I would marry and I would study, get a degree or two and we'd have children, maybe two or three. And I knew that Harry had thought the same thing between him and Ginny. The problem was that the pair of them wouldn't move on from Fred. I didn't blame them, George especially was finding it hard, but there comes a point in the mourning cycle where they would have to let him go, and right now they refused to even consider it.

I picked up a book, groaning as my back popped at the funny angle. My gaze caught the photo frame on the side table and I stopped to look at it, smiling at the joy all three faces radiated. It was me and my parents. I'd sent them off to Australia for their own protection during the war and when Albus and Minerva found them again, not long after the last funeral had taken place, I'd gone there immediately and managed to restore most of their memories back to normal.

To say they were angry was an understatement, but instead of being angry with me for interfering with their minds, it was more because they'd been sent away, and hadn't been there for me when I needed them.

We cried for weeks while we worked out all what we had missed, and what my parents had built for themselves in Australia.

I hummed as an idea started to form in my mind.

Deciding to call it quits I got up, clearing the room with a wave of my wand and trudged up to bed, falling on top of the covers still fully clothed.

"I'm going to enjoy this one," I said to myself as I tried, unsuccessfully to push my jeans off. "Harry will come too, I'm sure he will."

Deciding it was a fabulous plan I curled up against my pillow dreaming of taking Harry Potter with me to enjoy a Christmas in Australia with my parents.

It will be great.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Look at this! Two updates in one day. How amazing! Glad to see a few people are enjoying this! A lot of it is written, we've just got to get it polished before you all get to read it, so bear with us!**

**Thanks for your continued support! Enjoy!**

-0-

"Hey, Hermione."

I smiled when I looked up, receiving an enthusiastic hug from my best friend.

"Hi Harry, are you ready for lunch?" I asked, signing my name on a form.

"Yep, can you get away?" he replied, plucking the quill from my hand and pulling my chair away from the desk. He clearly wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Just like my life with Ron hadn't quite worked out like I thought it would, my career hadn't quite gone the way I expected either. After the war was over, Harry and I had concentrated on helping Albus and Minerva repair the castle, and then with my trip to Australia I'd missed the application period for university. I could possibly have begged my way in – I was Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, holder of an Order of Merlin (First Class) but I didn't want to do it that way. My heritage as a Muggle-born was always in the back of my mind, but now I was marked that way too. At first it was like a lingering curse that I hated to think about. Minerva had caught me crying one night in the castle; she'd made me show her the reason and had gently held me while I cried, whispering that it wasn't something to be ashamed of, but a mark of heritage, something that I could wear proudly.

"You're the greatest witch I've ever met," she'd insisted. "And if that doesn't prove to you that you deserve to live in this world then I don't know what will."

"Hermione?"

I jerked back to the present to find Harry watching me with interest.

"Sorry," I said, shaking my head. "I was just thinking about Minerva. I wonder what she's doing for Christmas."

"Probably enjoying it with Albus," Harry said, offering me his arm like the gentlemen he was.

"I still think that's so cute," I giggled, leaning against him as we walked towards the exit.

"It is certainly a good thing," Harry said, nodding at a few people that waved to him. "They both look so much happier."

"Speaking of happy," I said tentatively, glancing at him as we waited for a free fireplace, "I, I'm not sure I can spend another Christmas at The Burrow."

Harry looked at me for a few seconds, before giving me a sideways hug.

"Let's wait 'til we get some lunch, then we'll talk."

As he walked forward to use the Floo I couldn't help but be proud of my best friend. He had grown up so much in the last two years. He'd literally grown too; he was taller, broader, more handsome and had matured emotionally. He was the best friend anyone could ever have – something Ron seemed to forget.

I travelled to the outside where Harry was waiting for me with a grin, brushing the soot off me as I blinked in the weak winter sunlight.

"The pub?" he asked, once again offering me his arm.

The pub was The Ship and Anchor, located in Muggle London and it was our new escape from everything Wizard. I nodded enthusiastically and we wandered the streets until we came to it. Inside it reminded us a little of The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Everyone was always very welcoming, and while there were a few long faces at the bar, the staff were pleasant and after so many visits Harry and I always got a smile when we arrived.

"Two specials, thanks Eddie," Harry called with a wave as we weaved our way through the tables. "So, what is it you want to talk about?" he asked, once we were seated.

"I can't go to The Burrow this Christmas, Harry. I, I am living my life. It's not that I don't miss Fred, I miss him every day, but it's been two years now and I just don't know that I can handle the grief anymore," I said, looking at him beseechingly. "They're not even trying to move on. Ron hasn't left The Burrow in six months."

"Ginny hasn't either," Harry said with a sigh.

"I, I had an idea last night after you left," I offered quietly. "I'd like to spend Christmas with my parents."

"In Australia?" he said, the shock written all over his face.

"Yeah, it would be different and happy, and well, we wouldn't be remembering fallen friends wherever we go, being photographed at parties, or any of that." I grinned as another thought occurred to me. "And remember, Witch Weekly's Hottest Pick is coming up. I imagine you'd be hard to beat with a tan."

"You want me to come too?" he exclaimed, only realising what I'd said afterwards, throwing a coaster in my direction with a smile. "Seriously Hermione, I, I don't _not_ want to go, if I can't get Ginny to enjoy Christmas I'd want to spend it with my best friend, but it's _Australia_."

"I know, I really do, but just think about it?" I asked, poking my lip out and looking up at him with big eyes.

"Stop it!" he said poking his tongue out at me, before we fell about giggling until our food arrived.

"I, I want you to come, I don't want you to spend Christmas on your own," I clarified. "If you don't want to come, I won't go either."

"Hermione –"

"No, Harry, we're best mates, we stick together. If we can't have a nice Christmas at The Burrow, then we have a nice Christmas together."

"I could always ask Albus, although I wouldn't want to interrupt their own Christmas," he said wistfully, chewing on a chip thoughtfully. "They must have had so few good Christmases."

"You know they'd always have you, or us, whenever we asked, but I agree. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Have you even asked your parents yet?" he asked.

"I have to wait for the time difference, but I thought I'd call them tonight and check. But I already know the answer. They'd be thrilled to have us, you included."

"Well, let's see what they say and we'll go from there?" he said with a nod. "Now eat. You're wasting away, don't think I'm not taking notice."

I grumbled at him, but did as I was told, looking forward to talking to my Mum later and also having the option of leaving England for a while.

-0-

It was much later when I finally got home. Reports were not fun, but I refused to do anything less than my best on them, and as such it took longer to complete than I anticipated. Pouring myself a glass of wine, I picked up the phone, toed off my shoes and settled into the couch, dialling my parent's number and waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mum!"

"Hermione, honey! How you going?" I couldn't help but smile as I heard her talking. _Katherine and Richard Granger the Australians,_ I thought before answering.

"Oh, you know, getting along. How are you and Dad?"

"We're good, everything's good, what's happening with you?"

"Work's good, Harry's fine…"

"But?" Mum said, already picking up on my melancholy.

"But Ron and Ginny, well, I feel terrible, but I just want them to start moving on, not forgetting Fred of course," I vented. "I mean, Harry and Andromeda lost Remus and Tonks in that same battle and yet Harry's out there working and Andromeda's taking care of Teddy, while Ron and Ginny are just, well, moping."

"Oh darling, grief doesn't have a timeline."

"I know, but last Christmas was a nightmare. It's different for Harry and I; we loved Fred like a brother, we did, but he wasn't _our_ brother. We went to his funeral and we even talk to George about him all the time, but Ron and Ginny are a different story. In fact, besides Bill and Charlie, George seems to be the one dealing with it the best. I can't spend the holiday feeling terrible for _not_ feeling terrible," I tried to explain. Mum was a rather perceptive woman and she hummed sympathetically.

"I had an idea last night…" I started, pausing as I thought about what I was asking.

"And?"

"Well, I wondered what _you_ were doing for Christmas?"

"Oh darl, we can't come back to England, we don't want to. We've talked about this."

"No, no Mum, you don't understand," I said quickly, we had had this conversation several times before and it was clear that Mum and Dad would probably never come back. "I, well, I was wondering if you'd mind if maybe Harry and I joined you for a couple of weeks?"

"Are you serious?" she said, her voice climbing a few octaves. "Of course you can darling, of course! Your father will be stoked."

"He'll be what?" I asked, but didn't expect an answer. The longer my parents spent in Australia, the more they talked like Australians, and it was so interesting to hear.

"When can you come?" she asked, no doubt ready to copy down the information.

"Well, Harry and I have three weeks off, so I was thinking maybe the 20th to the 3rd? That way we can spend New Year there as well?"

"Perfect. Oh honey, it's going to be awesome!" I couldn't help but laugh as I agreed. "You bring whoever you want, everyone is welcome – anytime. Just remember that Christmas in Oz is a bit different from what you're used to. It's going to be a scorcher and we'll probably just go down the beach and have a barbie."

"That's fine Mum, it'll be fun." I'd learned a while ago what a barbie was. A BBQ on the beach really did seem like a pleasurable way to spend Christmas for a change.

"All right sweetheart, I have to go to work now but I'll speak to you later," Mum said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Have a good few weeks and don't forget to bring your togs."

"My what?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Oh sorry, your costumes. We'll be in the pool or at the beach probably for the whole two weeks."

"Okay, thanks again Mum. I love you."

"Love you, too, darling. Have a good day."

"You too, Mum."

I hung up the phone and leaned back against the cushions with a smile on my face. It hadn't even occurred to tell her that it might not happen. I was going to Australia for Christmas and I was going to make sure Harry did too. Two weeks in the sun sounded amazing.

Picking up the phone again I dialled the number I knew by heart and waited for Harry to answer.

"So I spoke to Mum…"

"And?"

"We're going to Australia! It will be brilliant, I promise," I said, laughing. "She said it's different to what we're used to, two weeks in the sun. Christmas day is a BBQ at the beach and we'll spend most of the time in the pool."

"All right then," he said, making me beam. "Yeah, all right. But we'll have to tell Ron and Ginny."

"We're due at The Burrow for Sunday lunch, we can tell them then."

"Don't you think that's a little soon?" Harry said sadly. "That still leaves us with three weeks of them being angry at us."

"Yes, but they need to know."

"All right," I heard him sigh. "Oh, by the way I won't see you tomorrow, we're training somewhere."

Harry had gone into the Auror training programme, and was enjoying it immensely.

"What am I going to do for lunch?" I teased gently. "Okay, you have fun and I'll see you on Sunday."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. For the first time in quite a few years I was actually feeling excited about Christmas. One more day of work, then it was onto the weekend. And after that, three weeks until we would be leaving for a fortnight of amazing fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all. How's it going? Told you Christmas would come soon! lol How was everyone's New Years? I watched Inspector Morse until 1am. Aren't I exciting! Switched the TV on for like 15minutes to watch the Brisbane Fireworks, only to find that the only ones they were showing was the Sydney ones, which had happened and hour earlier. It was great **

**So anyway. Happy New Years, here's to a year of quick updates and a published manuscript! OF course, I'll have to finish it first, but here's hoping!**

**Once again, thank you to Spin, who is amazing. Yes, you are, so don't argue Spin….Anyway. Enjoy all!**

-0-

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said, spinning around to catch whoever it was I'd just barrelled into.

"It's quite alright, Hermione."

I beamed when I saw who it was.

"Minerva! What are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly realising I perhaps shouldn't have asked such an impertinent question. "Sorry, how are you?"

"It's quite alright, dear," she said with a smile. "I was here for a meeting with the Proper Use of Magic Department about Animagus training programmes."

"Oh?" I enquired, my interest piqued.

"I always thought you'd be the first in line," she teased with a wink and a grin. It was a beautiful smile and I was glad she had an excuse to show it now that the war was over. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh, sorry Minerva, no, I was just thinking how nice it is to see you smile."

She blushed under my scrutiny and a pensive look crossed her face.

"My life is happier than I ever thought it could be, but there is little to smile about at the moment. We are both so busy we hardly see each other," she said.

I saw the realisation of what she'd just said cross her face and suddenly the normal, straight-faced Professor McGonagall was back.

Smiling reassuringly, I looped her arm with mine and turned to walk her out of the Ministry.

"I have an hour's lunch, would you like to join me?" I asked after a while.

"I shouldn't," she said with a sigh. I didn't turn, but I could tell she was studying me. "But I will," she said finally and I looked back to see her smile again. "I would love to, Hermione."

"Great. Come on."

I gave her the Floo address and spun out of the grate thankful that she was at the same one, and when she appeared she had already changed her robes into a smart pair of slacks and high-collared shirt. We never commented on her clothes. Whenever she went somewhere, it would always be high collared shirts, or neck-to-ankle dresses, or her smartest robes. Harry was sure it was just her generation, but I wasn't convinced.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked suddenly, startling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, looking around.

"You were rubbing your arm," she said, pointing to my forearm and I looked down to see I was indeed rubbing the covered up scar.

"Oh, no I was just thinking."

"Shall we?"

I took her to a little coffee shop that served good tea as well as food and we sat down for a few sandwiches and a pot of tea between us.

"How is it all going?" I asked, wondering how frank she'd be with me. Minerva and I had moved quickly from the student/teacher relationship we'd had at Hogwarts into a friendship of sorts. Minerva was always a private person, but since the war had ended she'd opened up a little, at least to Harry and I, and I enjoyed her company just as much as Harry's. She had become one of my best friends and we'd often spend hours talking about everything or nothing while Albus tried to teach Harry how to play chess.

"It's," she paused and took a sip of tea, "exhausting to be honest with you," she said quietly. "Most days I barely see Albus after breakfast, and I'm tired, exhausted actually. It's been one thing after another since well, always, but it seems more so now that I can openly spend time with him."

I hummed sympathetically; I could understand it to a degree. They were very much in love, and for a while I thought I was with Ron as well, and I missed him all the time, but on the other hand, life was easier without him flying off the handle every time I hugged Harry. Ginny had called her brother an idiot, but I couldn't help but feel the same exhaustion.

"Christmas will no doubt be the same. There will be Ministry parties and," I watched as she rubbed her chest, "well, I do not like them."

I was suddenly transported back to my Fifth Year and the moment I thought that the great Minerva McGonagall had died before my eyes.

"Oh Minerva!" I said without thinking as I realised the high-collared clothing was a way to hide her own scars.

"Don't," she whispered. "_Please_."

I nodded, but took her hand in mine as we ate our sandwiches in silence. The comfort helped both of us I think, and she looked a little better when she poured us a second cup of tea.

"I am sorry, Hermione," she said quietly, offering me a small smile.

"You have nothing to apologise for Minerva. You helped me overcome my fears, I'm only sorry I couldn't do the same for you."

"It's quite alright, dear," she sighed. "They are far more intrusive than a scar on one's arm."

"Even one that marks me as a Mudblood for the rest of my life?" I asked, trying to goad her into discussing it, even a little.

"We have talked about this Hermione, you must wear that scar like a badge of honour. Bellatrix thought she was marking you for ridicule; instead, you have a mark of survival. The most feared witch of all time tortured you, and you survived.

"And a pathetic little toad attacked the most gentle and kindest man I've ever met, and the bravest woman I know ran to his aid without a thought for herself, only to be turned on, five to one," I whispered, meeting her teary eyes. "I watched you die that night, I was sure, and when we realised you were still alive I have never been happier. You are an incredible woman Minerva McGonagall, but you need to take your own advice. The scars you have are marks of your bravery, of your absolute courage in the protection of your friends."

I fell silent and let her absorb the words. I knew it wouldn't change much, perhaps make her feel a little better about herself and that would be enough for now.

"I'm not a feeble woman Hermione, but the thought of the entire Wizarding community staring and commenting behind their hands makes my heart hurt. I am expected to wear a dress to the Christmas Ball at the Ministry, but I don't want to. Not because I don't like them, on the contrary, I enjoy getting dressed up and being on the arm of my husband, but there is not a single dress that does not make me look like the spinster I pretended to be and consequently does not expose me to their comments."

"I'm going to ask you something," I began, without thinking too much about what I was going to say. "Harry and I can't spend another Christmas at The Burrow, we just can't. It's exhausting and we leave there feeling worse than when we arrived, and I love Ron, I do, and Harry loves Ginny, but we have to do this for _us,_" I explained, happy to see her nodding sadly. "So, we're going to Australia."

Her expression was comical as her eyes widened, before a look of comprehension came over her.

"What a good idea," she said with a smile.

"Come with us," I said quickly, before I lost my nerve. "Mum and Dad have plenty of room, houses in Australia are so much bigger than here, and there is even a flat attached to their property where you and Albus can stay and do your own thing if you wish."

"What? Hermione, how can you ask that?" she said incredulously. "I, what would your parents think?"

"They've already said anyone I want to invite would be more than welcome to spend Christmas with them, and I know for sure they would be thrilled to see you again," I said, crossing my fingers under the table. The one thing better than spending Christmas with my parents would be to share it with the two people that had somehow become surrogate grandparents to Harry and I.

"Australia is a long way away…" she tried again, already looking a little intrigued.

"It's a twenty minute Apparition," I said with a grin. "More if you want to stop somewhere."

"And when would we leave?"

I wanted to cheer, but instead I kept my calm.

"The 20th. Harry and I were planning on being there for two weeks, so back on the 3rd January."

I could practically hear the cogs turning in Minerva's head and knew that I'd won. Albus would jump at the chance. He loved Christmas and anything that would make Minerva happy was something he'd get behind immediately.

"I, I see merit in the idea," she conceded with a smile. "I'll talk to Albus."

"Great!" I said, glancing at my watch. "I have to get back. Thank you for coming to lunch with me, Minerva," I said as I fished out a few pounds.

"Nonsense Hermione, I have thoroughly enjoyed it. You and Harry should join us at the castle for dinner this weekend to discuss the trip."

I thought sadly about how my life had turned out after the war. In my heart I had imagined many of these sorts of invitations. Though my head had always told me I was being silly, I'd always thought that when Ron and I had finished school they would continue, with only the added bonus of Ron being able to accompany me. The result had been beyond my wildest dreams, but I couldn't help but feel sad whenever I was asked to attend, and Ron wasn't. Minerva knew that Ron and Ginny would not come, so she didn't invite them.

"We are having Sunday lunch at The Burrow," I sighed. "Harry and I will tell them then about not spending Christmas with them and I am not envisioning it going well."

"Then you must come to us for dinner," Minerva said, standing and thanking the staff with a wave, ushering me out of the shop before I could realise what was going on.

"Hey," I said, realising I hadn't paid.

"Don't argue," she said with a smile, "you won't win." I laughed, and nodded my head as she squeezed my hand.

"I'll tell Harry," I said, realising we'd just been invited to Hogwarts. "I'm sure he'd love to and you know I always do."

"Good, I'll see you on Sunday then," she said, moving away before quickly turning back again and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Thank you, Hermione," she said quietly, cupping my cheek. "Take care."

I nodded and watched as she slipped into an alley and Disapparated with a quiet pop.

She'd never been so open before and I couldn't help the stupid smile upon my face. Minerva was always so reserved, the very opposite of Albus. Over all the years I had known them I'd had many more hugs from him than Minerva, despite me being closer to her than Albus.

The rest of the day passed in a rush of reports and meetings and before I knew it I was curled up on the sofa talking to Harry on the phone again, laughing at the things he'd had to do at training and extending Minerva's invitation. He'd agreed it was a good idea and promised to pick me up before lunch on Sunday so we could go together.

It was sad state of affairs that we were both uncomfortable to go to lunch with our respective partners. Neither of us wanted to be caught alone there and that in itself was heartbreaking. I decided that for now, though, that could all wait until Sunday and so I got ready for bed before I could think too much about it. It would no doubt keep for another day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! This is turning out to be quite a long story isn't it! So much for a quick Christmas story :D**

**Hope you're all enjoying. Thanks for Spin's altogether awesome work!**

**Catch ya peeps!**

-0-

Harry appeared at my doorway at ten o'clock on Sunday morning, looking rather smart in his dark jeans and red jumper. He had his bag of presents with him and I let him amuse himself while I finished getting ready and grabbed my own bag of gifts before we Apparated from the front step.

"Here we go," I whispered as we were granted entry into The Burrow's wards.

"Hermione, Harry, how are you?" Molly said without a smile as she let us in. "Ron is out in the garden, Hermione, and Ginny is in the living room."

"Thanks Molly," Harry said with a smile.

Harry and I split up without a word, both steeling ourselves for the conversations to come. We had decided earlier that we needed to tell them as soon as possible, so that we weren't lying the whole time we were there.

"Hi Ron," I said, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "How are you?"

He didn't move, didn't flinch or even acknowledge that I was there and I have to admit it hurt more than I thought it would.

"Ron?"

I didn't want to be angry with him, I didn't want to fight, so I walked away, wondering if Molly needed any help, only to walk into the kitchen and hear an argument erupt upstairs.

"I thought you loved me!" Ginny screamed.

I winced, knowing how much that would hurt Harry, but at the same time I was furious with her for saying that.

"Gracious, what is going on?" Molly asked, stopping what she was doing to go and intervene.

"It's… I'm sorry Molly, we wanted to tell everyone before we had to leave, we didn't want to lie to you all, but we have decided that we're going to spend Christmas with my parents in Australia. Please understand that it's nothing to do with you, I just think Harry and I need to get away for a while."

It was a tiny white lie and Molly looked as though she knew it, but she smiled sadly and cupped my cheek.

"Of course, sweetheart," she said quietly. "Family is important."

"I'm sorry," I said lamely.

"Don't fret about it. Perhaps when you come back things will be different."

I smiled, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes, mirroring hers.

"I shall go up and have a chat with Ginny I think," Molly said deliberately, as we both jumped at the rather loud bangs coming from upstairs. "Could you wash these spuds for me?"

"Of course," I said with a nod, rolling up my sleeves.

Five minutes later Harry turned up at my side and got stuck into scrubbing the potatoes without a word. He had the start of a bruise forming on one side of his face and I desperately wanted to heal it for him, but knowing him, he would most likely want it there, as a reminder of Ginny's pain. He loved that girl too much sometimes, but there was nothing I could do about it.

Ron still hadn't come in from the garden and I knew that leaving it as long as I was might end badly for all involved, but I refused to go out and _make_ him pay attention to me. Harry scrubbed the skins off the potatoes before I set him loose on the carrots. Molly returned to the kitchen and relieved us of our duties, much to our displeasure, but she ushered us into the living room, just in time for George to come home.

"Hi George," I smiled, hugging him tightly.

He missed his twin immensely, but he didn't like coming home to see his family wasting away in their grief. He'd gone back to work, knowing that is what Fred would have wanted and found that business was through the roof. He'd had to hire a few more staff to cope with the influx of customers, while in his personal life he was now going out with Angelina. Things looked to be going well if Angelina's constant smile was anything to go by.

"Hiya gorgeous, how's it going?" he asked quietly.

"Well, it's –" I looked around helplessly and he just nodded and patted my shoulder, shaking Harry's hand happily.

"Hiya mate."

"Actually George, we need to tell you something," I said, grabbing his attention back before he and Harry could start talking about work. "Harry and I have decided to spend Christmas in Australia this year. We – _I_ – thought it might be good for us to get away for a while."

George smiled knowingly at me, bless him but he understood completely if the look on his face was anything to go by and he nodded.

"Good idea," he said happily. "Ang' and I thought about going away, but, well, we decided to have Christmas at the shop and then come here for dinner."

That surprised me. George and Angelina must be going _really_ well if he was comfortable to stay away from The Burrow at Christmas, even if only for a few hours.

"Excellent."

"Did you tell the others yet?" he asked, glancing at Harry's face.

"Um, I told Ginny," he said awkwardly, trying not to flinch.

"I couldn't get a word out of Ron, so he still doesn't know," I said, noticing from the corner of my eye that Ron had just come in from the garden.

Taking a deep breath I smiled at the boys and walked over to my sort-of-boyfriend.

"Hey," I said once more, a little relieved when he waved lamely at me. "So, I decided this year that I'm going to spend Christmas with my family," I said quickly, like pulling off a plaster.

It didn't work quite like I imagined it as the tips of his ears turned pink.

"You're what?" he growled. For a millisecond I contemplated taking a step back, before remembering that this was Ron we were talking about.

"I'm going to Australia," I shrugged.

"No, you're not," he said flatly. "I need you here. You're not going."

I glanced around, seeing Molly in the other room talking to George and Harry, and suddenly realised I was all alone with a furious Ron.

"Ron, you can't tell me what to do. I've been here for an hour and when I came out to say hello you didn't even look up!"

"I have stuff to deal with, alright? You're my girlfriend, you're supposed to be there for me when I need you."

"No Ron, we're supposed to be there for each other," I said as calmly as possible. "I needed you through the year, when my parents decided they weren't coming back to England, when I discovered the Healers will never be able to remove the scar on my arm. Where were you then?"

"I lost my brother!" he screamed.

I vaguely heard the muffled conversations next door hush and humiliation washed over me.

"How dare you!" I hissed, losing my cool. "How _DARE_ you say that to me like it's an excuse for you being a lousy boyfriend. I was there at the funeral, I cried with you, with your family, and I miss Fred every day. But George misses him every single second of the day and he is getting on with his life, like Fred would have wanted, and what are you doing? You're moping, like a child. Get over yourself!"

In hindsight I think that was possibly a step too far, but when Ron's hand connected with my cheek and I ended up on the floor looking up at him, I couldn't comprehend what had happened until Harry had me in his arms and George stormed in and thumped Ron in the face. Hard.

"STOP!" Molly shouted, louder than I've ever heard her yell before.

"Molly, I'm so sorry," I cried, feeling terrible.

"Hermione, dear, it's fine, you are not to blame. Ronald, you will leave this house and not come back until you can control your temper and apologise to Hermione for your abysmal behaviour! No son of mine behaves like that."

Ron looked like he'd been hit again, before he glared at me and Harry and stormed out of the house, slamming the door as he went. I burst into tears, leaning against Harry. I couldn't believe what had happened and felt terrible for pushing him that far.

"Hermione, love, come here," Molly said quietly, prying me from Harry's hold and into her own. "I'm sorry sweetheart," she whispered, holding me close and rubbing my back. "This has gone on for far long and you are right to go to Australia. I've already spoken to Ginny and I will speak to Ron when he gets home. F-Fred wouldn't want us to mope around the house."

I smiled, despite the pain in my face and she kissed my forehead.

"Come on you lot, help me set the table and someone go and get Arthur from the shed."

Lunch turned out to be quiet, but nice after the awkwardness disappeared. Molly tried extra hard to be happy and Arthur was his usual inquisitive self, having found a new Muggle piece of technology to play with in the form of a plunger. Harry and I were in stitches trying to explain what it was for, and it felt good to laugh. Molly glanced at me as George was telling them about what had happened at work, even getting a smile out of Ginny when he told them about the explosive reproduction cycle of Pygmy Puffs. At the end of lunch Harry and I said our goodbyes, getting goodbye hugs from everyone, including Ginny and promises to owl over Christmas. They insisted that the presents could wait until our return and by the time we exited the wards, turning on the spot and Apparating to Hogwarts, we were both emotionally drained.

I reached out to touch the gate and alert Albus to our arrival and was happily surprised to find it open automatically.

"Wow," Harry grinned. "Come on then," he said kindly, his hand around my shoulders as we traversed the familiar path up to the castle doors.

There were people all through the castle and the walk up to Albus' office took us longer than usual. Quite a few of the professors no doubt noticed the mark on my cheek, but they didn't comment. I'd never been more grateful to them as we finally made it to the stone Gargoyle.

"Did Minerva tell you the password?" Harry asked quietly, seeing that I was now truly exhausted.

"No actually, she didn't," I said, leaning my head against his shoulder. "We're here to see Professor Dumbledore," I said to the Gargoyle, frowning when he crossed his arms.

"The Headmaster isn't in," he said tersely.

"Oh, well he's expecting us," I tried, wishing I'd thought to get the password from Minerva.

"It's alright," the woman in question said appearing behind us. "Parma Violets," she said to the Gargoyle, who barely bowed in her direction before moving. "How was your– Hermione!" she said, suddenly seeing my face. "What on earth happened?"

I tried to reply, but the tears welled up in my eyes and then she took me in her arms and I lost it completely. The tears fell and the sobs were loud as she ushered me up the stairs and into their living room.

"It's alright, easy Hermione," she whispered, holding me as I cried. I held onto her arm with one hand and squeezed Harry's outstretched fingers with the other. "Can you tell me what happened?" she repeated, but I couldn't answer.

"We told Ginny and Ron," Harry said quietly. "Ginny decided that she didn't like her cupboard door and destroyed it, hence my split lip, and Ron, well, he lost it," he growled. "He slapped Hermione so hard she ended up on the ground."

"Oh, sweetheart!" Minerva whispered, so that only I could hear.

"Molly gave him what for and told him to leave. Then lunch was pretty nice, wasn't it 'Mione, and Molly said they'd talk about stopping this moping," he said with a sigh, "but I just don't know about Ron. He was pretty angry."

"He's not like the Ron I went to school with," I whispered, rubbing my eyes as I sat up. "He's so different."

"Grief does strange things to a person, my dear," Minerva said quietly, catching a few tears with her thumb. "What he did was not right, but it was not necessarily to do with you. Do not blame yourself, child."

I nodded and leaned into her side, as Harry leaned into mine and we sat in silence waiting for Albus to return from whatever he was dealing with. It was nice to have someone to lean on. It was what I missed most about my mother no longer being here, but Minerva, no matter how long it had taken for her to relax in our presence, seemed to want to help fill that gap for me and I was going to happily accept her in that role.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked after a while.

"Yes please," Harry replied, getting up to fetch a book.

I didn't reply, my eyelids already heavier than I could manage and they slipped closed as I sighed at the soothing feeling of how she ran her fingers through my hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Now we're moving :D It's horrendously hot here. At least, it is for me, but it's no where near as hot as down south. Spare a moment for all the Aussies currently battling ridiculously intense fires in Tasmania, Victoria and New South Wales. Oh and spare a thought for Perth, who could possibly have a cyclone by the end of the week... Australia - The Lucky Country :|**

**Seriously though, I'm thankful that I'm okay, just disgustingly hot. There's a few fires near me, but not so close I'm anywhere near worrying.**

**Thanks again to Spin – she's amazing!**

-0-

A strange tickling sensation woke me up later and I cracked open my eyelids to see a much happier Harry twitching a feather across my nose.

"Very funny," I said dryly as I stretched, noticing that I was lying on the sofa with a blanket over me.

"There was some crisis in the Ravenclaw common room, so I thought you and I could arrange dinner for them," he said with a smile, helping me sit up.

"Good idea," I said with a yawn.

What do you think?"

"I think," I pondered for a moment, letting my brain wake up properly and consider the options. "Roast chicken with vegetables, gravy and stuffing and all those good things the Elves always make, and then chocolate cake for dessert," I said smiling at the thought.

"Excellent idea. Winky?"

"Master Potter is calling Winky?" she asked as she popped into view.

I smiled as she waved. Winky didn't especially like me, but since Dobby's death while helping us escape from Malfoy Manor, she'd stopped drinking and straightened her life out, throwing herself into serving the Headmaster of Hogwarts and his not-so-secret wife.

"Can we sort dinner out for Albus and Minerva?" Harry asked sweetly, turning on his best manners for the little she-elf.

"Master and Mistress are usually be having dinners in the Great Hall," she said cautiously.

"Yes, but we're here for dinner tonight, so they'll be having it with us."

"Fine," she said with a tiny sigh. "What will yous be having?"

Harry repeated the menu, thanking the little elf profusely as she disappeared, leaving us alone in the room again.

"Oh!" I said suddenly remembering what I had meant to tell Harry. "I forgot – while you were away on Friday I bumped into Minerva. We talked for a while and I actually ended up inviting them to Australia with us. Is that okay?" I asked awkwardly. "I'm sorry, it kind of happened on the spur of the moment, but I'm sure that if you aren't okay with it they'll understand," I finished lamely.

"Nonsense," he said with a smile. "It'll be good for them, and I'm sure we'll all get along perfectly. It'll be nice."

"Good afternoon, you two," Albus said suddenly appearing at the door.

"Hello Albus," Harry jumped up, accepting the hug the Headmaster gave him. I couldn't help but smile as I watched them. There was a time when Harry was certain that Albus was not coming back, but since he'd returned, Albus had done everything in his power to show him that he was grateful for both the trust and the love that Harry had for him. It was lovely to watch.

"And you Hermione," he said softly, touching my cheek. "Hold still, dear."

My cheek tingled for a moment but then suddenly the stinging was gone and I smiled up at him, knowing that he'd healed it for me – something that I hadn't thought to do before now.

"Thank you," I whispered, trying not to cry again.

"You're very welcome," he said with a wink. "Now, what do we think for dinner?"

"We've already arranged that," Harry said proudly. "So in the meantime, I think I can beat you today," he said cockily, making Albus chuckle.

"As the Muggles say, Mr Potter – you are on."

I grinned as they set up the board and quickly got lost in the game. A hand on my shoulder startled me out of my daydreaming.

"Hello, dear," Minerva said tiredly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I replied truthfully before patting the seat next to me. "You look shattered, pull up a cushion."

She laughed happily and did just that, sighing as I reached up and undid the bun in her hair.

"What is for dinner?" she asked tiredly as I Summoned a comb and started brushing out her amazingly long hair.

As Harry told her Albus caught my eye and nodded to me with a small smile. I returned the gesture and continued to brush out the woman's hair until she yawned and I watched her eyes starting to close.

"Well done, my dear," Albus whispered as he observed her sleeping form. "She's needed a nap since yesterday."

I chuckled, running the silky waterfall of hair through my fingers, careful not to move too much now that she was asleep on my knee.

"I am under the impression you have extended an invitation to spend Christmas with your parents," he said, looking at me expectantly.

"Um, yeah. Harry and I can't go to another Christmas at The Burrow, and well Australia is so different that we thought it might be fun. And then when I bumped into Minerva the next day and she seemed a bit tired I thought she may appreciate a break too. I hope you don't mind?"

Harry was more than comfortable with the venerable man, but I still had my own moments of doubt. I needn't have worried.

"Of course it is my dear, and I thank you for the offer. I just have to persuade Minerva that the castle will still be standing when we return," he chuckled, looking lovingly at his wife. "I think it will do her good to get away."

I nodded, but didn't say anything, wandlessly Summoning the book I had left the last time we were here and read until Winky appeared beside the Headmaster.

"Dinner is ready for yous, Headmaster," she said popping away almost immediately afterwards, leaving a beautifully decorated table filled with an amazing array of food.

"They have once again outdone themselves," he said while helping me up and nodding me towards the table before he woke his wife with a tender peck on her forehead and a few whispered words.

"Mmm," Minerva said, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a heated kiss against his lips.

Harry and I sat at the table trying not to laugh as Albus attempted to stop for a fraction of a second before realising it was pointless.

"Albus!" she cried suddenly, making both Harry and me laugh.

"My darling, you started it," he said, holding out his arm to walk her to the table.

She humpfed and flicked Harry's ear as she walked past, a cheeky grin on her face as she sat down. I couldn't help but laugh more at this new, relaxed Minerva. Two weeks in Australia would do her the world of good.

Dinner passed quicker than it had at The Burrow, owing to the good company and relaxed conversation and before we knew it Harry and I were yawning tiredly.

"Gracious, it's almost eleven," Minerva said in quite a motherly fashion. "You two have work tomorrow, you should be getting home."

I didn't have the energy to argue, and it looked as if Harry didn't either.

"Goodnight," I sighed, as she held me tightly for a moment.

"Goodnight, dear one," she whispered, kissing my hair.

"'Night, Albus," I said, letting him hug me too. I turned to find Harry in Minerva's arms, both of them sharing a tight embrace.

"Hermione, Albus and I are going to talk to Filius this week and I will owl you about Australia," she said with a smile as Albus wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"No problem," I said, grabbing a pinch of Floo powder. "I'll talk to you later. Have a good week."

"You too, both of you," she said as we disappeared into the flames.

"I'm knackered," Harry said as we climbed out of my grate at home. "I'm sleeping in the spare room."

"Okay," I said yawning again. "G'night."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, I can only apologise profusely at the lack of updates this had got over the last month. With any luck I might actually have it finished by **_**next**_** Christmas :P**

**Spin and I are both pretty busy, work is back on for me and Spin is getting ready to make the 28hour flight to ME! So bear with us in terms of updates. We have things waiting to be finished and beta-ed and posted but it's all going a bit slow. Plus I have it under great authority that there's a new Professions of a Guardian coming soon too, which means I will also be doing that!**

**Woo, so enjoy this, I promise to try and not leave it this long again. There's nothing worse than a slow updated story, cos you lose all interest in it. I shall try to make sure you don't!**

**Thank you, as always , to Spin who did this even though there's a million other things she needs to do as well. She's amazing.**

-0-

I sighed as Harry shifted once again as we waited at the Ministry for Minerva and Albus. I knew they were going to be late, but this was cutting it close. The Ministry only opened certain Apparition windows for International Travel and we were rapidly reaching the end of the one for Australia.

"There they are," Harry said, not needing to add the word '_finally_' knowing that I would hear it in his voice.

"Hermione, Harry, I'm sorry, my fault," Minerva said almost nervously, an emotion that was totally foreign on Minerva's features.

"We had a little crisis, but we're here now," Albus said happily, dressed in a slightly less than outrageous Muggle outfit. Minerva had clearly tried to help correct it, but Albus was stubborn. At least his beard was trimmed and his hair in a long, but neat ponytail.

"Nice duds," Harry said with a grin and earning himself a small smile from Minerva, who looked lovely in a summer dress, albeit with a collar and sleeves.

"Harry Potter!" I exclaimed, nudging him with my shoulder. "Have you been studying Australian slang?"

"Well," he said with a wink towards Minerva.

"Cheeky," Minerva smirked, clipping him gently around the ear before pulling him into a hug and placing an uncharacteristic kiss to his hair.

I smiled as Albus wrapped his arm around me and ushered us towards the departure area.

"Shall we?" he asked, waiting for me to enter first before making sure Minerva and Harry were with us. We turned around to see Harry escorting the woman along with her arm in his. "I think we shall," he said, checking us in and signing the necessary documentation.

"I take it Filius had no problems then?" I asked Minerva as Albus organised our visas. It was a system not unlike Muggle passports; each traveller needed a visa to Apparate to another country and Albus made sure that he had them all before we left.

"In the end he told Minerva to leave the castle, or he would be forced to call on Peeves for some help," the Headmaster said, re-joining us and handing out papers. "Are we ready?"

I nodded and followed Harry into the Apparition room. We would go first; having done the journey myself already I could help Harry, who never really got the hang of Apparition even after passing his test. We would wait for Minerva and Albus to appear before continuing to the next checkpoint.

"Ready?" I asked, waiting for him to nod and then smiling back at Albus and Minerva, who were wrapped up in each other's arms waiting for their own cue to leave.

"Go," Harry said, closing his eyes and letting me whisk him away.

We stopped in Romania to begin with. I almost wish we had thought ahead to stop there for a night and perhaps see Charlie, but instead we were welcomed by a security official while we waited for Albus and Minerva. Smiling as we saw them appear, we Disapparated immediately, making for Qatar. The journey was more or less in a straight line. We benefitted from the quick journey time, and, like Muggle commercial flights, we Apparated west to east, owing to the shorter journey. Minerva and Albus once again joined us before we left, appearing this time in Singapore and then moving quickly onto the Northern Territory and into Brisbane, Queensland.

The local Ministry seemed rather laid back with their slacks and smart polo shirts. It was clearly a bit of a culture shock to Harry, who was quite used to Ministry officials in robes.

"G'day love, welcome to Queensland," one of them said with a nod. "Best move a little mate, wouldn't want you dodging incomings." He waved us over to the side and handed us a small bar of chocolate each. "You've got two more in your party 'aint you?"

"Yes, two more are following us," I replied, a part of me wanting to laugh at Harry's face.

Our missing duo appeared suddenly and the official moved forward, greeting them with a handshake.

"G'day, let's get you sorted," he said, taking our visas and stamping them magically with a wave of his wand. "Right, you wanna follow this hallway and it's just around the corner there," he said waving us away. "Have a rippa' of a time."

"Wow," Harry said as we walked away, the last of my resolve crumbling as I giggled.

"Australians are a lot more laid back than we are," I explained as we followed the corridor. I could see Minerva looking around and I slipped my arm into hers, trying to allay her worries. "And they're prone to exaggeration. When he said it's just around the corner, he wasn't being literal. Apparently they say that no matter where you're going," I clarified. "I know the way."

Minerva didn't say anything, but she relaxed a little and enjoyed the walk. Instead of being underground, like the London Ministry, the Brisbane Ministry was above ground and the ceiling made entirely of glass. The sun shone brightly down on us, with none of the heat and humidity I knew would be waiting outside.

"It's marvellous," Minerva beamed, squeezing my hand as we walked. "Thank you Hermione," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," I said with a grin as we entered the atrium.

It really was an amazing sight. It was three times the size of the London one and half of it was filled with a beach layout, complete with sand and water. Indeed, some of the people on the beach were actually dipping their toes in the water while still wearing their Ministry uniforms.

"Whoa!" Harry whistled.

"Magical, huh?" I said, directing them over to the exit. "Mum and Dad should be here to pick us up."

"Hi," I said to the attendant at the desk, "I'm Hermione Granger, my mother and father should be here to pick us up. We've travelled here from England."

"Oh yeah, Dentists or somesuch?" the man said. "They said they were going for a snag."

"Um, what?" I said with a frown, trying to work out what exactly my parents were doing. "You know they're Muggles don't you?"

"They'll be right," he said, seemingly disinterested, "here we go." He nodded behind me and I turned around to see Mum and Dad eating something.

"MUM!" I cried happily, running to her outstretched arms.

"Hermione, darling how are you?" she said happily as she hugged me tightly. I felt Dad's arms wrap around us both and I revelled in the contact I'd missed so much.

"I'm so glad to be here!" I said pulling them over to my guests.

"Mum, Dad, you know Harry, and Minerva McGonagall. And this is Albus Dumbledore, my former headmaster and Minerva's husband."

Albus winked at me as he shook Dad's hand and kissed Mum's cheek.

"You clearly must be wonderful people to have produced such an amazing daughter," he said making me blush. My Mum looked at me with such love in my eyes I felt myself tear up.

"Oh I reckon that we can only take credit for half of her. I believe Minerva here did the rest," she said with a kind smile.

Minerva gasped and pressed a hand to her chest.

"Thank you," she whispered, giving her a watery smile.

"Right, let's get cracking," Dad said, looking around him. "Do you have luggage or anything?"

"We shrunk it down Dad. We're all ready to go."

He nodded and led us out to the car, Albus asking a question I'd forgotten in my happiness to see the parentals.

"The man at the desk seemed to think you were in a spot of bother?" he asked inquisitively. "He said you were having a snag?"

Mum laughed, making me smile as she hooked her arm with his.

"I forget they talk differently here," she said. "A snag is what they call a sausage in a slice of bread, something not unlike a hot dog. It's quite good and practically a staple at any sort of BBQ."

"Ah, I see," he said looking around as we made it to the exit.

"Now, I suggest we all stay here while Richard gets the car and gets the air-conditioning working. It's a bit of a hot one today and I don't want any of you fainting on us."

Minerva took my hand in hers, looking a little apprehensive. I squeezed it gently and she smiled, just barely, in return.

"You'll soon be used to it," Mum continued, not noticing Minerva's apprehension. "We have the pool and we'll be at the beach for most of Christmas week. As long as you don't all get burnt there'll be no worries."

Dad pulled up outside in a four wheel drive and waved us in. The doors opened and the heat was unbelievable. It was as if we were standing in the middle of a furnace.

"Gracious," Minerva muttered, pulling at the collar of her dress. "I'm glad I didn't wear jeans," she grumbled as Albus helped her into the car.

Mum opened the back door for Harry and I, kissing both of us on the way in.

"It's so good to have you here," she said as she shut us in.

-0-

The journey was quite a long one and I couldn't help but doze, making the most of the cool air inside the car.

"It's not usually this muggy this early. Christmas day is normally the hottest day of the year, but we seemed to have drawn the short straw and got this all week," Mum said, talking quietly to Minerva and Albus in the middle seats. Harry was silent as he watched the amazing country pass by as we drove to my parent's house. Pulling into the driveway finally, my friends had a chance to look around the large property they had purchased a few hours out of Brisbane, right on the coastline.

"Welcome to our home," Mum said with a grin as she climbed out of the vehicle and opened the door for Harry and I on her way around the car.

I got out and stretched, loving the smell of the ocean despite the oppressive heat.

"Come on you lot, let's get inside out of this heat," she said, ushering us all up the flight of stairs at the front of the property.

Having been to their home before, I was not as intrigued as the others by the strange-looking house. Instead of being tall and two stories, it was large and sprawling, mostly on stilts that would comfortably fit a four-wheel drive beneath it, with a downstairs at the back of the space with a similar set of steps leading upwards.

"How curious," Albus said, looking everything like a child in a toy store at the new experiences.

"It's what they call a Queenslander. The house is on stilts with the bottom storey open. I think they're cooler that way, and with us being so near to the beach, we get the sea breeze as well."

"Aren't there supposed to be sharks in Australia?" Harry asked as he looked out over the trees to the glimpse of ocean you could see from the top of the stairs.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Mum said with a grin, "but they rarely come in to shore. And if they do, then they ring the shark bell."

"Who do?" Minerva asked, her eyes wide and a little apprehensive.

"The life-guards. All the beaches are patrolled by lifeguards; professionals in the summer months and volunteers in the winter. The oceans here can sometimes be a bit dangerous, but we look to have great surf for the next two weeks, in honour of your visit of course," Mum said with a laugh.

It was still quite warm inside the house, but the windows were all open and letting the sweetest cool breeze blow through the rooms.

"Now, tea?" Mum asked, putting the kettle on.

"No, thank you," Minerva said, once again pulling at her collar. "I'm quite alright, thank you."

"Min?" Albus said pushed quietly.

"Don't," she said with finality.

I knew what he was asking her, I wanted to ask her the same thing. She was among friends and had nothing to fear from us seeing her scars. Deciding to show her the way to do it, I Summoned my bags and went to the room I'd used last time, changing into a pair of shorts and a vest top. I tied my hair up and splashed some water on my face, feeling better already.

"Oh here she is," Mum said with a grin. "Nice singlet, we'll make an Aussie out of you yet."

"Thanks Mum," I replied happily, joining Harry and Minerva at the breakfast bar.

Harry had changed into a t-shirt and shorts and I imagined that was what Albus was doing too. I couldn't help but giggle when he returned wearing the most hilarious shorts and a singlet-type shirt as well, showing off some rather impressive musculature.

"Check you out!" Mum said, making him blush under his beard. "Welcome to Australia, Mr Dumbledore," she said with a wink, making Minerva bristle a little beside me.

"Come with me," I said decisively, pulling her off the stool and along with me to my room. "You realise that you're among friends here, don't you?" I said flatly. "You told me to wear my scar like a badge of honour and now I'm telling you to trust me and do the same. We all have scars you know," I said with a sigh as Minerva's shoulders shuddered a little. "I promise you it will be alright."

Minerva gripped my hands and looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Help me?" she asked, breaking my heart.

"Always," I whispered, wiping her tears away like she'd done for me a week or two ago. "I'll get your bags."

Minerva nodded and I left her alone while I retrieved her bags from Albus, who kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly in thanks.

"I'll make sure everyone knows what's going on."

I nodded and retreated back to my room to find Minerva wandering around, looking at the various photos I had up and curious knick-knacks I'd collected on my last visit.

"These are my favourite," I said, pointing to a photo of Harry, Ron and I and then to one of myself and Minerva from when I was twelve. Minerva was looking down at me with pride in her eyes while I was looking up in awe at her.

"It is a beautiful photo," she said, touching my younger face delicately. "You're an amazing young woman Hermione, I hope you know that. I'm thankful every day for your friendship."

"As am I," I replied, hugging her tightly. "Now, let's get you looking like an Australian, shall we?" I said with a smile.

She laughed, but set her case on my bed and went through it with me.

"I, I wasn't that comfortable with what Albus had picked out. That was why we were late. We had a small argument."

"It's alright," I replied, rubbing her shoulder. "Let's have a look at what we've got."

Minerva was right. There wasn't a lot that she wouldn't find uncomfortable in the heat, but with a few adjustments here and there we managed to get an outfit that she was happy with.

I waited outside while she changed and after a good few minutes when I realised she hadn't called me back in. I knocked and waited for her reply before entering. I found her standing in front of my mirror wearing a pair of cut-off jeans and a singlet shirt, similar to mine.

"Whoa!" I said, amazed at how good she looked. "Min, Albus is going to freak, you look amazing."

I looked up at her reflection and noticed the tears rolling down her face.

Her eyes were fixated on one area of her body and I noticed the circular marks on her chest, crossing over each other, not unlike the Olympic rings.

"Oh Min, it's alright," I said, slipping between her arms and hugging her.

"I just, you're right of course," she breathed, gripping me tightly. "I shouldn't be ashamed, but every time I see them, I'm reminded of that night. I nearly died."

"But you didn't," I said with a smile, looking up at her. "You're alive and here in sunny Australia spending two weeks with your husband, who nearly didn't come back either, and a couple of ex-students who adore you completely."

She took a deep breath and I could almost see her clawing back her resolve as she wiped away her tears and turned to look at me properly, holding my face in her hands.

"You and Harry are far more to me than ex-students. You always have been."

I smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"Let's go and have a cup of tea and relax for a while. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted after Apparating all that way."

She swallowed audibly, glancing once again in the mirror before nodding and taking my hand in hers.

"I feel like a child," she whispered.

"So did I when you comforted me," I whispered back as I opened the door, making her chuckle. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome, Min."

"Holy cow!" Harry said, his jaw dropping open as Minerva and I joined them on the spacious veranda. "Minerva McGonagall, where the heck have you been hiding that body?"

I laughed loudly, as Albus leant over and clipped the back of his head.

"That would be my wife," he said with a grin. "My utterly gorgeous wife," he reiterated, standing and taking my place at her side. "You have to try this," he said handing her a glass of something that was bright red. "They call it cordial, it's a bit like squash, but so much better."

She took one sip and turned up her nose. I'd had it once and it was far too sugary for me. I had no doubt whatsoever though that it would be right up Albus' alley.

"No thank you," she said, smiling in relief at my mum when she handed her a cup of tea.

"There's Tim Tams if you're interested?" Mum said, handing around a plate of chocolate covered biscuits. "They're something of an obsession here."

I took one gratefully and munched on it with a hum of appreciation as I sipped my tea, enjoying the atmosphere.

"It's really beautiful here," Minerva said quietly, quite unlike herself. "I can see why you chose to stay."

"I admit it was more about the lifestyle than anything else," Mum said with a smile.

"Well, rest assured, we'll take good care of your Hermione while you're here."

I watched on in amusement as my mother smiled and patted Minerva's hand.

"Of that, my dear, I have absolutely no doubt."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello all my dears! How are we all? If you are playing at home and following the EmPoweredBeing's Facebook page you'll know that you could have had this yesterday, but it would have only been about a thousand words. As it happened, a few awesome people commented and persuaded me, kinda, to write a little bit more. A little, turned into a big, so now we have 3000 words of goodness.

I hope you all like it. HUGE shout out to Spin. She's been amazing doing this today, at the expense of her holiday snaps no doubt. Miss ya hun.

-0-

The first afternoon in Australia passed in such leisurely fashion that I struggled to keep my eyes open. Mum had made sure to show Minerva and Albus around the 'granny-flat' as it was called over here and they had retired for a nap before dinner.  
"Hermione, darling, why don't you go and have a nap too, Harry's just disappeared for one," Mum said, brushing my hair off my face while I dozed.  
"I'd rather be out here with you guys," I said sleepily, leaning into her hand.  
It felt good to be home, even though this place wasn't really my home, nor would it likely ever feel that way. I lay on the outdoor lounge, smiling when Mum sat beside me, lifting my head so I was resting on her knee and letting me snuggle into her stomach. I was just about asleep when Dad came over and sat with my legs on his lap and for a moment, all was right in the world.  
By the time dinner was ready I'd been asleep for a few hours and Minerva and Albus were already up and about. I was pleased to see that Minerva seemed far more relaxed after the sleep she'd managed to get. She and Albus were flitting around the kitchen, laughing with my father as if they'd known him all their life and I couldn't help but smile.  
"They're pretty amazing, aren't they?" Harry said as he sat down next to me, pulling me up to a sitting position so I could shake off the sleepiness.  
"Who?"  
"Well," he said with a shrug, "both of them really."  
I didn't say anything, I didn't have to; he knew how I felt about my parents and Minerva and Albus.  
"Alright kids, dinner time."  
Harry and I raced each other to the table, laughing as we grabbed a seat next to each other with Harry closest to my mum and me next to Dad.  
"Yum!" Harry said when a number of dishes were placed in front of him.  
"I figured I'd better go easy on you for the first night, so I've made vegetarian lasagne and garlic bread," Mum said with a flourish.  
"Wow, thanks Mrs Granger," Harry said, his eyes wide with excitement.  
"Harry, it's Katherine, or Kate. Mrs Granger is Rick's mother."  
We all laughed, but soon the plates were being passed around and silence reigned as we all dug into our dinners.  
"This is amazing Mum," I said, smiling around a piece of garlic bread.  
"It is indeed. I wonder whether you would be willing to give me the recipe for me to pass onto the Hogwarts house elves?" Albus winked.  
"I'm afraid it's a family secret, Albus," Mum said with a laugh.  
"Don't worry Albus, I'll tell you."  
"Traitor!" Mum said, poking her tongue out at me.  
By the time we'd finished dinner Minerva, Albus, Harry and I were all wide awake, not used to the time difference.  
"Let's sit out, shall we?" Dad suggested, handing Harry and Albus a beer.  
"Geez Dad, anyone would think you're addicted to that stuff."  
He laughed and clinked his can against Albus' who was looking quite pleased with the outcome.  
"Sorry honey, it's a State treasure this beer. To be Australian you _must_ drink this."  
"Oh well, I'm not one to stand on ceremony," Albus said taking a swig.  
Minerva rolled her eyes and carried three glasses of wine for us girls out onto the deck, sitting beside me and watching with interest as Dad lit some torches and a strange coil thing that smelt rather funny.  
"What on earth is that?" she asked, unable to contain her curiosity.  
The thought of curiosity killing the cat made me giggle and before long I was laughing quite loudly, trying to explain as my extended family looked on.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about that saying, you know the one about curiosity and the cat," I said with a wink.  
"Oi!" Minerva sniffed, tweaking my nose.  
After a somewhat confused explanation to my parents about Minerva being able to turn into a cat, and a few more good laughs, we settled on the balcony and Minerva returned to the question.  
"They're citronella candles and mosquito coils. The one downside to this beautiful country is that they have mosquitos the size of jumbo jets," Dad said chuckling.  
I had to agree with him. In some of the areas we had visited last time, I'd come home looking like I had the measles, and the continued itching for some days afterwards had not been pleasant.  
I sat listening to the muted voices of my family, both real and adopted, until I couldn't keep my head up any more. I leaned carefully on the person next to me, only absently remembering that it was Minerva I was sitting next to, not my Mum. She shifted a little and I felt myself carefully lowered onto her lap, and I cuddled her legs with a smile on my face. The voices continued but I wasn't listening to what they said, I was in heaven as long fingers stroked through my hair, occasionally scratching my scalp and making me want to purr.  
"If I didn't know better my dear, I'd say you were as much a cat animagus as I am," I heard in my ear.  
Despite my sleepy state, I smiled and rolled over, mirroring the position I was in while I slept earlier. I breathed in her scent, loving the mixture of ginger, tea and just a hint of lemon. Her fingers started running through my hair again and I smiled against her stomach.  
All was right with my world, and I couldn't wait to find out what we were doing tomorrow.

-0-

I woke slowly, blinking at the bright sunlight streaming into my room. I had no recollection of how I had made it into my bed, but I was glad I wasn't still curled up on the sofa outside. Rolling over, I checked the time, finding it just a little too early to be up and kicked off the covers in a vague attempt at staying cool. I thought about what could possibly be on the agenda today. I knew my parents had a few things planned, but essentially they wanted to keep it open so we could do whatever we wanted as the desire took us. Some things were a given, like going to the beach and cuddling a koala but the rest hadn't really been decided yet.  
I frowned when I heard someone moving around in the kitchen just to the left of my room and I got up to investigate. I already had an inkling of who it was, but when I walked around the corner to see Minerva searching for the mugs I couldn't help but smile.  
"Above the cooker, right hand side," I directed, ducking a little as she whirled around with wide eyes.  
"MERLIN Hermione, you scared the life out of me!" she said clutching her chest and breathing deeply.  
I had thought for about a millisecond that her reaction was funny, but the very real fear shining in her eyes sobered me up quickly and I made my way around the bench to her side.  
"I'm sorry Minerva, I didn't mean to startle you," I said rubbing her arm gently, trying to help her calm down.  
"Yes you did, you little imp!" she smirked, patting my cheek. "Thank you for keeping me on my toes."  
I laughed, feeling a little better now that I knew all was well, when I remembered she had a kitchenette in her room downstairs.  
"Don't you have mugs downstairs?" I asked, passing her two from the cupboard.  
"We do, it's a wonderful set up, but Albus is fast asleep, which is something that he does not do all that often and I did not want to wake him," she said absently, re-boiling the kettle.  
I pondered what she said for a moment, thinking about how innocently open that statement was from Minerva McGonagall.  
"Wow," I muttered, watching the steam rise from the mugs.  
"Hmm?" she asked as she passed me the milk, preferring her own tea to be black.  
"Oh, I was just thinking about the fact that I don't really know you at all," I said quietly, fixing my tea and leaving the kitchen before she could say anything in response.  
I made it to the verandah before I noticed she was following me and I almost dropped my tea when she took my arm.  
"Hermione? I don't understand."  
I could feel my face heating up with a blush I tried not to show. It was absolutely none of my business, but just that simple comment made me realise that this woman was married to possibly the most famous man in our world, _and_ they were just like any other couple.  
"No, it's nothing," I said, waving her off. "It just caught me off guard, your comment I mean, about Albus. I guess I knew it intellectually, it's just different when you actually comprehend it."  
"Ah," she said quietly, joining me on the outdoor sofa. "Is that a problem?"  
I looked up, feeling a little shocked and more than a little awful about making her think that.  
"No, no of course not, it's just me being silly. It's, well, it's lovely really, if I think about it. I'm glad that you have someone who loves you and who can take care of you, I just -" I chuckled as I thought of a comparison. "It's not unlike when you realise your parents are actually a married couple and not just two people who are your parents."  
Minerva smiled a little, before chuckling and then laughing with gusto, so much so that she had to put her mug down in order to wipe her eyes.  
"That, my dear, is a very concise explanation," she said, wiping the remaining tears away. "I -" she paused and I watched as she smiled again, looking slightly wistful as she took my hand in hers, "I am honoured that you would make that comparison between your parents, and Albus and I. Even if you didn't mean it quite in that way, it, it is nice."  
I squeezed her hand in mine and leaned against the back of the sofa, waiting as she did the same, resting the mug on her thigh as she looked at me. I sat watching her for a moment, debating what to say to her in response until it came to me.  
"Mum used to say that we had to find our own family," I thought out loud. "Her parents died before I was born, and Dad's, well we didn't see Grandmother all that often. So, when I went to her crying about it, she used to tell me that I was even more lucky than all the other children in my class who had grandparents and aunts and uncles. I could pick my own family." I smiled as a tear rolled slowly down Minerva's cheek. "And I did. Harry became the brother I'd never had, and Ginny became the sister I'd always wanted. Mrs Weasley became that slightly crazy Aunt that gives you sweets every time you see her." Minerva laughed again and I loved seeing her so relaxed. "Even Professor Lupin, Remus I mean; I didn't see him all that often, but he was important to Harry. He always tried to make sure I had someone I could talk to about books and things, that Harry and Ron didn't understand, or when you were busy," I admitted. "And then there was you."  
I paused for a moment, wondering how much of my heart to reveal. Minerva meant the world to me, and always had done.  
"The meetings in your office for tea, and the little comments on the bottom of my far too long essays. The tiny smile you gave me as we passed in the corridor and that hug we shared after the battle had been won. Everyone else was easy to quantify, but you weren't quite that simple. At times, when I missed my mother and everything seemed overwhelming, you made sure that I was okay. You took the time to talk to me, and just let me be. And then at other times, you - and I promise I will never tell - but you let me get away with things, and that didn't quite fit with the terrifying Professor McGonagall we all knew and respected."  
Minerva opened her mouth to speak, but I quickly shook my head, begging her silently not to say a word so I could finally tell her what I needed to.  
"It was only when I saw Neville a few months after we finished school that I realised a few things. He invited me to his house, where I met Mrs Longbottom - who, by the way is as scary as everyone says - but it was perhaps the first time I'd ever seen a grandmother, doing grandmotherly type things."  
I smiled, even though I had tears running down my face, matching Minerva's tears as well.  
"I realised that was one small part of what you had become to me. You were a grandmother, a teacher, a friend, even now and then a mother to me, and I cannot tell you how grateful I am to you for being there for me through my life Minerva," I said, sobbing a little when I'd finally finished. "I, I love you."  
"Oh my darling girl," she whispered, pulling me suddenly into her arms.  
I went willingly, wrapping my arms around her skinny body and clinging tightly as years of emotion finally welled up in me. I could feel tears in my hair and I knew she was crying too, even as she held me and whispered that she had felt exactly the same, and how proud she was of me, and of all that I had become. It was only when someone cleared their throat behind us that we paused for a moment, each of us struggling to get ourselves under control before I poked my head up and looked around.  
Albus was standing there wearing the silliest pyjamas I had ever seen in my life, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Aside from the fact that the venerable Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was wearing colour changing leopard print pyjamas, emblazoned on the front of the shirt was a word that made me laugh even harder. There, bold as brass on his chest was the word _Purr_ written in what was remarkably similar to a certain tabby cat's patterning and was possibly even a little furry.  
Minerva appeared startled for a moment before she turned a little stiffly to look over her shoulder.  
"Och Albus, I thought I had thrown those out."  
"I like these," he pouted, throwing me into bigger fits of laughter. "Are you both alright?" he asked, looking into the mugs sitting cold and forgotten on the table.  
"We are fine Albus," Minerva said gently, pulling me under her arm again. "We're just fine."  
"Good," he said with a grin. "Shall I make more tea? Yours looks decidedly cold."  
Minerva nodded and I watched from my space beside her, my head resting over her heart as he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips. I couldn't help but giggle when heart started beating faster and while a part of me was just a little uncomfortable another was glad that she was happy.  
"Good morning, love," he whispered, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.  
When she sighed, I sighed too and watched Albus take our mugs back to the kitchen.  
"I thought Mum and Dad were amazing together," I said quietly, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts.  
"Hmm?" she asked, running her hand through my hair gently.  
"You and Albus," I clarified. "There's a lot of love between you. I just -" Visions of my own relationship, or lack thereof came to mind and I grimaced at the thought. "Nevermind."  
Minerva sat up, pushing me up with her as she did, then turned to face me, perching on the edge of the couch.  
"Hermione, I want you to listen to me," she began, cupping my face in her hands. "Ron Weasley is a good man, but -" she paused as if trying to work out how to word what it was she wanted to say, "but you are a great woman, and if he cannot get his life together, I would like you to promise me something."  
I had a terrible feeling that I already knew where this conversation was heading, but I also knew she was right, despite the fear coursing through my blood.  
"I promise," I whispered.  
"I want you to move on."  
She'd said it. She said the words I had been thinking, but was too afraid to acknowledge since he had withdrawn from life. I sat in silence, hearing those words going round and round in my head.  
"Sweetheart, if he won't work with you, I cannot, as a person who loves you so much, let him hold you back from just how absolutely life altering you could be." She brought my face back so I had to meet her eyes. "And I mean that. You can change this world Hermione Granger. I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that despite my adoration of you, you will turn out to be Hogwarts' greatest graduate."  
I blushed at the praise, not really sure what to say as Albus came bustling back wearing Mum's frilly apron.  
"Oh for Merlin's sake, Albus!" Minerva exclaimed around a smirk.  
"I made toast. I thought perhaps the smell would wake everyone up but it seems it didn't work, so we'll have to eat it ourselves."  
"I don't mind," I admitted, shifting along the sofa so Albus could sit next to Minerva.  
Albus winked at me and went to take my place, holding out his hand for Minerva who took it and moved along as well.  
"Thanks, love," she said quietly as she settled next to me.  
I beamed with happiness as she nodded for me to join her again and I did so, curling up at her side and nibbling at a piece of toast. The rest of my family would no doubt join us in a little while, but for now I'd enjoy this amazing place with a small part of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, what's crack-a-lackin'? I have been SO terribly slack over the last few weeks, anyone that reviewed Mothers, Sons and Lovers knows this, cos I am yet to reply to anyone's reviews...But I shall perhaps do that tomorrow when I have some time to my own. Not that I mind, most of my weekend has been taken up with babysitting my still very new and cute niece - who I gush over EVERY TIME! lol**

**So now, to this fic. To all of you still reading, thank you for starters and here's the latest thoughts...I have this slightly somewhat boring idea that each new chapter will be another day in Australia for them. Or two chapters, depending on the day. I've planned out their itinerary and some of the days will have to stretch over a few chapters, but now I have a plan and I've made myself get writing I feel better about it. Hope you're all still with me ;) Cheers.**

_**B/N: I'm going to take this opportunity to announce my retirement from the world of writing fan fiction. I've had numerous problems with my account recently, culminating in everything being deleted without my knowledge, and let's be fair here - I don't have much to offer when compared to the accomplished authors I beta-read for. I'm finding I have less time to devote to the FFN world and would prefer to concentrate on helping out EmPoweredBeing and Darth Vandola if/when they need me. Thank you to anyone who ever read any of my stories ~ Spin84**_

-0-

Minerva, Albus and I had spent the early hours of the morning talking, laughing about students they'd taught and things they'd done together and it was beautiful to watch. I almost couldn't believe how much love these two people had for each other, especially considering how rarely they had been given a chance to show it. What was more, it wasn't until Harry joined us on the deck that I truly understood how lucky I was to witness it. Even though Harry was close to them like I was, it seemed they were just that little bit more reserved with him and I wondered if it was simply because of who he was.

Harry was a little emotionally stunted as far as I was concerned, and I had said as much to Minerva before, back in school when I was complaining about one or both of the boys to her. She'd suggested, though at the time could only guess, that it was because of his difficult beginning to life that he was the way he was. Thinking about it now, I couldn't help but smile at how far he'd come, even in the last few months. Now he didn't have the threat of Voldemort hanging over his head he laughed more, smiled wider and joked around just as well as the Twins had before Fred died. He accepted that some people loved him, Minerva, Albus and myself being among the lucky few, and despite her abysmal treatment of him last time they had spoken, he was head over heels in love with Ginny.

It was strange suddenly thinking about the Weasleys but not Ron. Aside from the momentary lapse earlier with Minerva, I hadn't thought about him too much over the last week and I was worried about what that meant for our future as a couple. I loved him, I was sure I did, but I couldn't help but be annoyed at his lack of motivation. It wasn't that I was _not _upset about Fred, I was just as devastated as anyone else, but sitting at home being waited on by Molly wasn't going to help him get through his pain.

"Good morning."

I was startled out of my thoughts as mum leant over the back of the chair to kiss my cheek, before doing the same to Harry, who blushed as red as the curtains in the Gryffindor common room.

"Good morning Katherine," Minerva said brightly, passing her a cup of the peppermint tea that she preferred in the mornings.

"Why thank you Minerva," she grinned at the woman. "I see my daughter has been giving up family secrets again."

I laughed, shrugging as innocently as possible as everyone joined Harry and I on the veranda in varying degrees of proper daywear.

"What's the plan for today, Mrs Granger?" Harry asked, leaning against me heavily.

"If you call me Mrs Granger one more time, Harry, I might have to get my daughter to turn you into a toad or something. It's Kate."

"Sorry Kate," he said awkwardly, sitting up quite suddenly as I poked him in the side. "I wouldn't put it past Hermione to do as you asked, so I apologise."

Mum laughed, patting his knee from across the table.

"No worries Harry, but keep an eye on her and I'm sure you'll be fine. I thought maybe today we'd have some down time, spend a few hours at the pool or on the beach, whatever you guys wanted to do. The beach is only a couple of hundred meters that way and we can go for a walk, or a swim. Otherwise we can go shopping, drink coffee, that sort of thing?"

"Mmm, shopping!" I said, grinning at Harry, who merely rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry son, if the girls, um, sorry Minerva, women would like to go shopping, no doubt I can find a few things for us guys to do while they are off doing whatever it is girls do in shops, which usually involves spending money."

"Now that sounds like a fabulous idea," Albus said as he joined us, agreeing with Dad. "I don't think Min has been on a proper shopping trip since before Harry was born," he said with a conspiratorial wink, before dodging a nasty looking hex.

"I apologise for the uncouth behaviour, Katherine, Richard. My husband and I are merely having a disagreement," Minerva said as she fired another hex, getting Albus on the thigh this time and leaving him hissing and smarting as a collection of rather nasty stings appeared on the skin.

"Um, right," Mum said, looking at me in horror. "I guess you're forgiven. I'm not one to come between fighting couples, as long as you're not going to get into trouble."

"It's alright Mum," I said gallantly, daring to heal Albus' leg for him and looking at Minerva. "They're the most respected Wizarding couple in the world. No matter where they are and what they're doing they won't ever get into trouble."

"Yes, well," Minerva sniffed. "It was still uncalled for," she said, glaring at Albus.

"I was only telling the truth Min," he said innocently. "I remember it like it was yesterday, you tried on that -"

"_ALBUS!_"

I couldn't help but giggle at the way Minerva blushed and the somewhat lecherous grin on Albus' face. It was good to see them relaxing into family life.

"Well I vote shopping, because I can't think of anything I'd rather do than spend hours looking at shoes for Minerva," I grinned, accepting the slap on my leg from the woman in question for my cheek. "Plus I'd like to update my swimmers, so maybe beach this afternoon. It's hotter during the day, isn't it Mum?"

"It is indeed, and it's summer here, so the days are longer. We could even take some dinner down with us if you like. We have a small portable BBQ we can use, and perhaps with a little bit of magic, we can keep a salad quite cool too."

"I think we can help you there, Mum." I was enjoying the atmosphere immensely. "But now I'm going for a shower, I need to get changed so we can go shopping."

I raced through getting dressed, trying and failing to do something with my hair before I arrived in the sitting room where Minerva was already waiting, sitting properly on the sofa looking as perfect as she did every day at school. I caught the raised eyebrow and shrugged awkwardly.

"I never really got a hold of it," I admitted quietly. "I've used _Sleekeazy's_ once or twice, but I really think there's no hope for it."

Mum appeared at the end of the sofa and clucked sympathetically.

"Your grandfather had the same hair, darling. He always reminded me of Einstein."

"Now even I have heard of him," Minerva said, standing and moving to my side. "I think I can help you, come with me sweetheart."

I followed her into my room and stood as she directed me in front of the mirror.

"Like you inherited your hair from your grandfather, I inherited mine from my grandmother, and I was the apple of her eye. From a very early age she would take me aside and tell me anything and everything, nurturing my love of learning and the unknown," she explained, all the while running her fingers through my hair and teasing the knots from the ends. "When I attended Hogwarts, many, many years before you did, I remember going home to her in the holidays of my fourth year, crying against her shoulder for over an hour before finally confessing that I wanted to cut off all of my hair because it was such a burden."

I looked at her in the mirror, unable to believe firstly that she was sharing something so candid with me, but also that she seemed quite engrossed by my unruly hair.

"She took me by the hand and stood me in front of a mirror, not unlike this one, but perhaps with a little more personality," she quipped, making me smile. Mum joined us then, sitting on the end of my bed and watching with avid interest. "She told me that the key to managing my hair was not potions or charms or cutting it all off and wearing a wig; it was love."

I turned around at Mum, looking confused as Minerva smiled serenely and turned me back around to face the mirror.

"It's something that has stood me in good stead as she stood me in front of my mirror and wrapped her arms around me." I couldn't help but sigh as Minerva did the same thing to me. "Minnie, she said, you are my greatest treasure and I am going to tell you something that you have to believe without a doubt for the rest of your life, no matter what happens, what you win or what you lose." Minerva met my eyes in the mirror and held my stare. "You are absolutely beautiful as you are, and I love you with all of my heart. Your hair is a part of you and with it you are complete. You can choose to do with it as you wish, but your hair defines you, makes you who you are, and the key is working out the best way for you to show that." Minerva let go of me and took half a step back, beckoning Mum over as she helped her to help me.

It was one of the most profound moments of my entire life.

"Love yourself Hermione," she said quietly, as she showed Mum how to take a section of my hair and twist it with another part she had already taken hold of. I watched with increasing interest as the twists caught the fly away bits of my unruly hair and tamed them within the ever moving parts and came together with ease, twisting up to form the very same bun I had seen on Minerva for seven years of my schooling life, from the time she arrived on our doorstep to the moment she hugged me and congratulated me on the best marks Hogwarts had ever seen, and in most, but not all of the moments since.

I didn't look anything like Minerva when she wore her hair in the same fashion, instead I looked like me, but maybe just a bit more mature. Instead of wrestling it into some sort of mess at the base of my skull it was high and smart, but soft as the odd curl fell around my face.

"Wow," Mum whispered. "Why didn't we ever think of that?" she asked, kissing my cheek.

"Well, I guess we had to wait for the secret to be passed down," I said cheekily, hugging Minerva and kissing her cheek loudly. "Thank you," I whispered, squeezing her a little harder before letting go. "But now let's go, because I owe Minerva a thank you and I'm going to show her just what a set of stiletto boots would look like peeking out from under her teaching robes."

All I heard was Minerva mutter a prayer before I whisked her out of the door and down the stairs to Mum's car, staying outside on the driveway until Mum had cranked the air conditioning.

"I'm not going to enjoy this much, am I?" Minerva asked, looking worriedly between Mum and I.

"Minerva, this is an activity that is fun, we're not going to make you do anything outrageous," Mum said gently. "Trust us."

As it happened, Mum was only lying a little - something Minerva took great delight in mentioning more than once, especially as she passed Mum an outfit to try on that looked like it belonged to Bathilda Bagshot _after _she was possessed by a giant snake.

I shuddered, now wasn't the time to think of things like that.

"Alright?" Minerva asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I glanced up at her, smiling at the shining eyes staring back at me.

"Yeah, just a few thoughts from my 'year of traveling'," I confessed. "It's nothing."

"Merlin, I missed you while you were away," she said quietly, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"I missed you too, I thought about you so much, knowing that Mum and Dad were here and that they didn't remember me, didn't even know they had me." I sighed, leaning against her a little. "I wished I could tell you everything I was worried about and ask you all the questions I'd wanted to ask you before. I'd never been happier to see anyone than when we walked into the Great Hall when you were duelling with Severus." I grinned at her. "I'd love to see you duel again one day," I admitted shyly. "You and Albus duelling would be something I doubt I could imagine, not even in my wildest dreams."

"I confess to be somewhat prodigious at duelling my dear, but perhaps, if your parents agree, we can sort something out in that rather large garden of theirs? I'm sure Albus would enjoy it just as much as I."

"Minerva, I don't know you very well, but this is not funny!" Mum said suddenly, coming out of the changing rooms wearing the most hideous thing I'd ever seen. Minerva and I fell into fits of laughter, giggling even harder when Mum joined in as well.

"For that you two can decide where we're going for lunch before we meet up with the boys," she said, poking her tongue out for good measure before retreating back into the changing rooms.

"Excellent," Minerva said. "I noticed an interesting sushi restaurant on the way in, would that be agreeable?"

"I think Mum likes it, I haven't had it all that often, but I hear it's good."

"It is," Minerva winked as Mum joined us. "You'll love it."

-0-

We arrived back at Mum and Dad's just as the boys were coming home as well. It was announced before we'd left that BBQ-ing was a man's job, and Minerva and I had bristled a little until Mum pointed out that if it was a man's job to BBQ then it was also his job to get the food to BBQ. So the boys had set off on a culinary adventure and when we opened the back of the four wheel drive Mum screamed with laughter at all the food they'd bought.

"We were hungry," Dad explained with a grin, "and now we don't have to go out tomorrow either."

"Hopeless, the lot of you!" Mum said, grabbing a few bags. "Let's get it inside before it spoils in the heat."

It had become progressively hotter, something that we only noticed once we had left the beautifully air conditioned shopping centre. It was abundantly clear that Minerva and Harry were struggling a little with the heat, until I remembered something we'd all forgotten.

"Minerva?" I said, beckoning her over. "I think your husband conveniently forgot to mention something when he said hello to you this afternoon."

"Oh?" she asked, glaring at Albus, who was busy marinating the steaks and completely oblivious to our conversation. "And what is that?"

"You're a witch," I whispered, placing a cooling charm over her and watching as the lines on her forehead disappeared.

"Bother," she said, looking mortified. "Thank you, Hermione."

"It's alright, I'd forgotten that too," I giggled. "I think living with Mum and Dad means you kind of get used to living as they do."

"And it is not unpleasant to do things with one's hands after years of using magic," Minerva agreed, patting my cheek. "Are you going to go and rescue Harry, or am I?"

"You can," I said, catching some towels from Mum. "I have to change."

It was funny really. I had thought for the longest time I would never be happy again. In the darkest of times I wanted to do nothing but cry, fall into someone's arms and have them hold me and comfort me but then suddenly, we had won, everything was fine and it was like it wasn't real. Harry felt it more than I, but then he had so much more pressure on him than we had. But even he was slowly getting better, like Albus. I remember seeing Minerva when we thought he'd gone, died, disappeared. I bet even Minerva doesn't know all what happened to him during that year, but I will never forget the moment he returned, looking tired, worn and a little broken, but most importantly alive.

We were just finishing up the Great Hall when the doors banged open. Harry and I were exhausted, and the Professors looked just the same, covered in dirt and grime but resolute in their obsession with getting the castle back to its former glory. Everyone stopped when Albus appeared like an apparition amidst the chaos . It was only after many tears of happiness had been shed that we all learnt what had happened. Minerva had squealed in disbelief which she admitted much to her horror later on, and sprinted to the door, flinging herself into his arms. If it had been anyone other than Minerva, we would have probably all turned away, but everyone had no doubt had felt exactly the same as I had: intrigued. She was such a difficult woman to read and even harder to get to know, but at that moment we were treated to a side of Minerva McGonagall that all of us who were present would remember for the rest of our lives.

"Hermione? Are you coming or what?" Harry shouted through the door.

I laughed to myself as I threw on a shirt and grabbed my sunglasses. I was actually really looking forward to the beach. I only hoped Minerva was brave enough to enjoy it as I knew she could.

"Oh hey, your Mum and Dad have already left, they said they needed to set up camp or something, personally I can't think of anything worse," he grinned, making me laugh. He, like I, had been put off anything to do with camping for the rest of eternity after our year on the run, but I was glad we could joke about it now. "They said you'd know the way and all we have to do is wait for Albus and Minerva."

"Okay, grab those bread rolls, clearly Mum forgot them and we'll go and wait for them downstairs."

In hindsight it was fortunate that Harry had picked up the big bag of rolls because as he neared the bottom of the steps Minerva walked to the front of the house wearing only her swimmers and a sarong.

Harry went flying.

"Damn!"

His foot caught on the step and he flew forward, down the last three steps and landed face down on the ground, his head saved only by the bread rolls he'd managed to fall on. I couldn't help it; I laughed - hysterically. Minerva raced forward, helping him to stand, then brushed him off and cast a few healing charms on him to make sure he wasn't badly hurt.

"Hermione! Come here and help please," Minerva said, fussing with a graze on Harry's head while he went progressively more pink.

"Minerva, he's fine, he just got distracted," I said, weathering the glare he was giving me.

"By what?" she asked, looking around, which only served to make me laugh harder.

"Minerva McGonagall, if you weren't so oblivious it would be funny," I giggled, slipping between them and wrapping my arms around them. "You, silly," I whispered to her, grunting as Harry elbowed me.

"Hermione, he, I -" She gaped at Harry, who was doing an admirable job of looking anywhere but at her. "Mr Potter, I, ahem, thank you," she said, looking a bit uncomfortable. "That is, uh, quite a compliment."

"Minerva, I -" he paused, "before we both agree to never mention this again, let me just say this -" He took a deep breath and turned to face her. "Wow!"

Minerva chuckled, then laughed as she hugged Harry and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, now, shall we go?" she asked, looking around. "Although I don't know where Albus has gone."

"I'm here, my love," he called, coming around the house to join us. "Lead on, my dear."

-0-

It was glorious at the beach and we spent most of the afternoon going back and forth between the ocean and the sand dunes. I'd never seen my parents so happy as they were while they were lying back on the sand holding hands. We'd taken holidays to the beach before, travelling through Europe and the like, but they had never behaved so freely as they did here. It was like a magic all of its own, especially as I watched Albus rubbing sunblock onto Minerva's shoulders, massaging it in and watching her close her eyes and lean back against him, happy to have his arms around her.

It was perfect.

And that was when Harry dumped a bucket's worth of water over my head.

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER!_" I squealed, getting up and chasing him. He was supremely lucky we were on a populated stretch of beach so I couldn't openly use magic, but as I chased him into the water, I just sent a little wandless nudge in his direction, laughing as he slammed face first into a wave.

"I was only getting you back for earlier," he said, shaking the water out of his ears.

"Yeah, well, it's good to be one up all the time," I laughed, then dived away from him into the water.

The ocean in Australia was nothing like the ocean anywhere else I'd ever been in the world. It was so fierce and untamed and exhilarating to swim in. I popped my head out of the water to see my parents joining us, with Albus and Minerva standing in the shallows.

I struck out and caught a wave, washing up to the shore at Minerva's feet.

"You should come in," I said, standing up and pushing back my now loosened hair.

"I couldn't possibly," she replied, looking cautiously at where Harry and my Dad were now swimming. "I think you should call them back, it looks dangerous out there."

"Oh Min," Albus said gently, kissing her before diving in himself.

I took Minerva's hand and drew her in a little deeper, trying to think of things to ask her to take her mind off the fact that she was in the ocean.

"What do you usually do at Christmas?" I asked, managing to manoeuvre her a little deeper again.

"We usually spend Christmas Eve at my cottage. It's not much, but it's cosy and we have Christmas lunch at the school."

"Minerva, you're in the ocean."

"Oh my, Hermione!" She gripped my shoulders as a particularly strong wave hit us, pushing us a little as it swept past. "Hermione, I really don't like the water! I can't swim, I don't, I need to -"

"Relax. I've got you, and Albus is right here," I said as the wizard in question swam up, holding her tightly as she tried to calm down.

"Well done Minerva," he praised, spinning her around.

"Oh, gracious!" she said, blushing as the rest of the family gathered around us. "I think it's time for our BBQ," she pointed out, looking back towards the beach.

We walked from the ocean to our setup, thankful for the clandestine drying charm Albus performed once we were settled. The BBQ was perfect. We talked and ate and laughed our way through the afternoon, eventually falling into an easy silence as we watched the sky transform for the sunset.

"It's beautiful," Minerva whispered.

The sun was setting behind us and we were all suitably stuffed with steak and sausages, salad and cake. Dad set up some lanterns, digging the poles into the ground.

"I'm afraid we can't stay too long because of the mosquitoes," he grimaced. "But these should keep them at bay for a while.."

"I don't much like insects," he said, scratching at his arm.

"Albus, after leaving me all morning to sweat it out in the heat without reminding me to place a cooling charm on myself, I should perhaps let you suffer, but as I'm quite enjoying the evening and most of our immediate neighbours have gone home," she waved her hand, smiling as a shimmering bubble seemed to surround us all, "I shall take pity on you."

"Why thank you, my dear," he said, dropping the mosquito repellent on the sand. "That takes care of that then."

-0-

It was close to midnight by the time we got everything home, and we were all exhausted.

"I don't think we have any plans yet for tomorrow," Mum said tiredly, kissing me, then Harry before giving Albus and Minerva a hug. "I was thinking a day of lazing around the pool, maybe the boys can go fishing, but I do know that I am going to have a lie-in. We're on holiday, so feel free to do the same. Otherwise I shall see you all in the morning."

"Goodnight," I called, kissing Dad on the cheek. "Night Dad."

"Goodnight pumpkin, night Harry," he said, ruffling Harry's hair as he walked past on his way to bed.

"Well, we are off as well," Albus declared too, pulling Harry into a hug himself as Minerva hugged me.

"This was perhaps the most brilliant of all your ideas, young lady," she whispered. "Thank you so much for letting us come here with you."

"I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else," I admitted, hugging her again before swapping with Harry. "Night Albus."

"Goodnight, dear one," he said, pressing a kiss to my hair. "Sweet dreams both of you."

Harry and I watched them walk down stairs, hand in hand, waving to us from their doorway before disappearing inside.

"Night Harry."

"Night Hermione," he said quietly, pausing by his own door. "Hey Hermione, do you think they miss us?" he asked, looking wistful.

I paused and really thought about it. Ginny and I hadn't had much occasion to talk since Fred's death, and I had some doubts about Ron's commitment to me, but as I looked at my best friend, it didn't matter what was happening in my relationship with Ron, he needed some comfort and to know that the love of his life would be waiting for him to get back.

"Yeah Harry, I bet Ginny misses you every day."

"Night," he whispered, closing the door on our conversation.

I didn't reply, but still dragged myself into the shower and then under the sheet that Mum had clearly turned down for me before she'd gone to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be just as perfect as today had been.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A very merry un-Christmas to you all! How is everyone? Life continues on, as it inevitably does, so that's good! I've had a movie—mental weekend. Saw Star Trek: Into Darkness Sunday – I think it's better than the first one, and that's saying something and then I went to the preview screening of Fast 6 (Not out til Thursday here) and OH EM GEE…boy was that good. **

**Anyway. Here is the next Christmas update. I'd like to ask you all, if you are wonderful enough to leave a review to  
PLEASE LEAVE CHRISTMAS PRESENT IDEAS  
for all the characters if you have any. I attempted to say the same thing on Facebook, but only two (admittedly wonderful) people commented, so any help would be appreciated. **

**Thanks, as always to the wonderful Spin! Who's amazingly talented work never fails to amaze me.**

-0-

The next two days in Australia passed as the first two had. Between lazing around the pool sunbathing or at the beach swimming in the ocean, or in the boy's case fishing, I had decided that I was okay with never leaving.

When I woke up on Christmas Eve I knew it would be a good day. I peeked inside my wardrobe, seeing the bag of presents I had stashed there. Most of my shopping had been done before we'd left England, but there were a few bits and pieces that I'd picked up on our shopping trip a few days ago. All of them were wrapped, the Muggle way, and had pretty ribbons on. Mum always said it was silly to make them look good because people were only going to tear off the paper, but I like doing it. It is about the only creative thing I am good at.

I stretched out and lay watching the rays of sunlight dance on the wall where the blinds hadn't covered the window. I hadn't even noticed my door opening until Mum cleared her throat.

"Hey."

"Oh, Mum, sorry I didn't see you," I admitted, shifting over so she could sit on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, lying next to me and snuggling closer.

I had never really been a snuggly type of person, but after the horrendous year on the run, I finally understood the point of a prolonged hug. It was as much for the receiver as it was for the giver. It provided each party with comfort in the face of something awful, be it a dream, a thought, or an action. Once I had restored my parents memories there had been angry words and hurtful things said before there was just one long, long cuddle between the three of us while we cried and laughed and enjoyed just being back together.

"What are you thinking, baby?"

I smiled at Mum, even though my thoughts were fairly maudlin. I snuggled further into her arms and sighed as she pressed a kiss to my hair.

"I'm just glad we came," I said quietly, letting her stroke my hair back from my face. "I, it's been a tough year, and I didn't know I missed you as much as I did until we got here and -" I sniffed, willing myself to hold back my tears, "I just miss you."

"Oh sweetheart!" Mum sighed, pulling me impossibly closer as she rocked us gently back and forth like she used to do when I was small. "I'm right here baby. Daddy's right here and we're not going to disappear on you. We weren't there for you before, when you needed us the most, but as angry as I was that you did that, I know you only did it because you were trying to protect us. But baby, let us protect you now," she said quietly, letting me cry into her shoulder. "I spoke with Minerva yesterday while you and Harry were at the beach. She told me about Ronald and how he's acting."

"Mum, I -"

"No, no, just listen," she said, shushing me gently. "Darling when I was younger, before I met your dad, I was in love with a man who was not unlike Ron. He was kind and gentle and I really thought he loved me, except he didn't. He thought he did too, though, and it took us quite a long time to work that out. My mother was no help, as you can imagine, while his parents were so disinterested I couldn't go to them."

"What happened?" I asked. I could feel the tension coming off her in waves and it worried me. Mum wasn't usually a nervous person.

"I -" She paused and looked down at me. "Hermione, I need you to know that I haven't kept this from you intentionally, I just, I could never find the words to tell you. But I want to now; Minerva has helped me see that you should know it, and be okay with it and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

I started to really worry now, especially when Mum started crying, but I held my tongue.

"We'd been on the rocks for a while. He was a quiet sort of man, didn't say much, certainly never told me I was beautiful, or anything like that." She stopped and smiled dreamily. "Not like your father. Anyway, he started going out with some of his friends and instead of inviting me, he'd tell me that I had to stay home and I wasn't allowed to go out anywhere. It got worse and worse until I -" She sobbed a little, covering her mouth and closing her eyes. I suddenly had a terrible feeling. "I found out I was pregnant."

"Wha-" I couldn't say anything else, what could I say. Did this mean I had a brother or sister running around somewhere? I wondered if they were magical, if I'd met them before. I wondered where they lived.

"I didn't tell him straight away. I kept it secret, I don't know, call it intuition. But once it grew, I couldn't keep it a secret any longer, and he wasn't a stupid man. He was livid. Told me that I was a tramp for sleeping around, because there was no way it could be his."

Mum was now sobbing out right and our roles suddenly reversed. I was the one holding her as she cried, all my troubles paling in comparison to the heartbreaking cries my mother was making.

"He'd never before raised a hand to me, but when he got back from the pub and I was wearing a tighter shirt, one that showed off my belly, he hit me. He slapped me across the face, but I fell, landed awkwardly. I don't remember much after that, but I woke up in the hospital to a nurse smiling kindly at me while she told me that my baby had died."

"Oh Mum!"

I didn't know what to say to her, I didn't know what to feel. I suppose she'd expected me to be angry with her for not telling me, but how could anyone be angry at someone for keeping such an ordeal from another person, even their own daughter? All I felt was compassion and a deep sadness that settled somewhere in my stomach at the thought of my mum going through all of that without someone to help her. I realised how fortunate I was that i had so many people around me, people that knew me, that wouldn't let me get hurt by anyone, not just Ron. I hugged Mum tighter, whispering in her ear that it was alright, and that I was glad she told me. And I was.

I wished Mum had been able to have someone to lean on, someone older, like I had with Minerva. She had always looked out for me, through thick and thin, even in the middle of a war.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with that on your own."

"I just want you to know that _you_ are not alone. There are so many people that love you Hermione, that are around you and that will take care of you. I spent the longest time ignoring my instincts and telling myself that he loved me, because he was the first man that ever paid me any attention. It wasn't until I met your father years later that I realised how wrong I had been." She stopped sobbing, and managed a small smile even though there were tears still running down her face. "Please don't settle for what you think is the 'one' because he was the first person to pay you any attention, or because he is safe. You have the most amazing instincts Hermione and you need to use them. Don't let him do what he wants to do at the expense of you doing what _you_ want to do. I know you had plans to go to University, to study Healing both in the magical world and in ours. When are you going to do that, what are your plans?"

I reeled a little at how well she had read me, but knew that Minerva must have mentioned something as well. It wasn't that I didn't want to go, I just wanted to know what Ron was doing before I made any sort of decision.

"I didn't, I missed the cut off," I said lamely, hearing how stupid it sounded once it was out of my mouth.

"And what about mid year?" she prodded gently, without judgement. I shrugged, but didn't reply directly.

"But, what about you, I mean, I could have had -"

"Hermione, it happened a long time ago for me, and I dealt with it; I had to in order to have you. I know I just dropped it on you, but honey, I simply don't want what happened to me, happening to you."

I opened my mouth to argue, but realised that she was right. I had been putting off University. I could have asked Minerva or Albus for a letter explaining why I hadn't applied but I hadn't. I'd gotten a job I could do in my sleep at a place I didn't believe in. The Ministry had never stood by Harry, or any of us really and I hated myself for working there. Harry seemed to be able to shrug it off. He had wanted to be an Auror ever since learning they existed, but I didn't want that. I didn't even like fighting.

"Will you do something for me, darling?" Mum asked, bringing me back from my thoughts. "Will you apply for University when you get back? There's still time, Minerva said that the magical universities are the same as ours. It's time to get on with your life sweetheart, because if Ronald can't keep up with you, if he doesn't _want_ to keep up with you, then you aren't meant to be."

I nodded, burying my head in her shoulder and refusing to look at her.

"Come on darling, you know I don't think a promise is a promise unless you say it out loud."

"I promise Mum," I whispered, feeling suddenly tired of all the emotional turmoil. I yawned widely, the kind that cracks your jaw and makes your head hurt and Mum smiled gently as I finally looked up at her.

"You were my miracle Hermione. I'd resigned myself to never having babies after what happened, then I met your Dad, who was the complete opposite of _him_, and then, suddenly there you were, in my arms, crying and waving your arms." I smiled at the thought, giggling when Mum took my hands and waved them around like a baby would. "And then you looked at me, and I knew, I _knew _that you would be the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

"I love you, Mum."

We lay together in silence after that, enjoying the comfort and the closeness that suddenly seemed a lot more real than it had ever felt before. Neither of us realised how long we'd been lying there until there was a cautious knock on the door.

"Ladies?"

"Oh, hi Minerva, everything alright?"

"I was chosen by the shrinking violets out there to ask you both the same question," she said, sitting on the bed. "It's 11 o'clock -"

Mum gasped and I laughed as she practically flew out of bed.

"It isn't!" She looked around trying to find my clock and gasped again when she saw what Minerva had said was true. "Gracious, I'm so sorry Minerva, what did you all do for breakfast?"

"It's alright, we managed." Minerva winked at me. "We just wanted to know if you were alright?"

"We're fine now," I said, sitting up and leaning against her side. "Can we go for a walk or something? It's so weird to be able to go outside on Christmas Eve."

"Of course, yes, lets go for a picnic. We can walk up the mountain if you all think you can manage it?"

"Don't stop on our account," Minerva replied with a smile. "Albus is a little unfit, a walk up the mountain would be perfect."

I laughed and watched as Mum ran out of the room to tell the others.

"Are you alright, darling?" Minerva asked me when she'd gone.

"Yeah, Mum told me what you told her to. It's weird thinking that I might have had an older brother or sister. I wonder what they would have been like, or what I would have been like had I met them."

Minerva smiled and cupped my cheek, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Without trying to ruin your dreams of fantastical brothers and sisters, you should know that they are a strange sort of people. I, myself, have two brothers, both of whom refuse to talk to me, even after all this time, because I married my Transfiguration professor. I love them with all my heart, yet they cannot see that with Albus I have never been happier. Take Ron for example; all of his brothers are something, and his sister is something too because she is the only girl. I would imagine that a lot of Ronald's self-esteem issues come from being the forgotten son. The one that was born after the twins and before the much yearned for daughter." She pulled me in for a hug and I let her. "I imagine your brother or sister would have been very like Harry. Caring and loving, but a little unsure of themselves. Your mother would have been different, and perhaps she would never have met your father." Minerva looked me in the eye seriously. "Perhaps you would never have been born, and then I would never have met you."

I chuckled and hugged her just a little harder.

"That would have been awful, if I'd never met you."

"I agree," Minerva said, pulling away and standing up. "Now, we are going for a walk and you're going to clear your head while we're all going to have wonderful Christmas Eve."

"Yes, we are," I said, getting up and grabbing my towel before heading to the shower.

-0-

After a quick shower for Mum and I, we were all out of the door with the picnic gear stowed in our pockets after a quick shrinking charm. The mountain wasn't particularly high, but it was a long walk with the most incredible views over the open walked in silence, pausing occasionally so that Albus, and surprisingly Minerva as well could catch their breath.

"Gosh, I had no idea it would be this hard," she said quietly as I pulled her up a steep bit. I laughed and stopped pulling her, instead going behind her and putting two hands on her back and pushing gently as we walked up the hill.

"Rubbish," I said as she laughed at my antics. "You just want to go home and tell everyone that Hermione Granger practically had to carry you up a mountain."

"The Prophet would have a field day," she said, letting me walk by her side for a while. "It's one thing I think I appreciate about this holiday more than any other I've been on," she said, looping her arm in mine. "Aside from you and your family's marvelous company, it's being completely anonymous. It is so rare to be able to just enjoy a holiday with Albus without having a camera pointed in our faces, or a Quick Quotes Quill misinterpreting everything we say."

"Yes, well at least Rita won't be using hers anymore," I said with a grin. "Did you know she was a beetle Animagus?"

"She isn't!" Minerva said, stopping and staring.

"Hermione found her in her hair once. Bet that was weird, wasn't it?"

I shuddered at Harry's comment, even as Albus and Minerva laughed.

"I can't begin to tell you," I said, waiting for Harry and Albus to catch up. "Did you not wonder why she didn't write much in our fifth year?" I asked, feeling a little awkward as Minerva stared at her.

"She trapped her in a jar," Harry said gleefully, skipping to Albus' far side to avoid the smack on the arm I wanted to give him. "Blackmailed her into writing for the Quibbler."

"You have hidden talents, Hermione Granger," Albus said, his eyes twinkling as they stopped again.

My parents had stopped further up and I saw them holding each other tightly as they looked out over the bay.

"I just needed her to stop the terrible lies she was writing. I have never, nor would I ever be attracted to Harry - no offense Harry, but you're like my brother." I blushed, suddenly realising that I wasn't just talking to Harry, or Minerva and that Albus was chuckling along with us.

"Come on, or your parents are going to be on their way back down before we even get there," Harry said. "Besides which, we're the only ones who can get the picnic out."

"Gracious, you're right. Let's go!" Minerva said, holding her hand out for Albus with a smile.

Harry and I decided that they would be alright from that point and went on ahead of them, to give them some time to themselves.

"It's really nice," Harry said quietly, concentrating on keeping his feet, "seeing people together, in love I mean." He paused, but I knew he had more to say. "I've only ever seen photographs of Mum and Dad, but they were always smiling, always holding each other. I've always wanted that, since I was first given that photo album from Hagrid, I knew I wanted to have that with someone. Vernon and Petunia didn't have it. What they had wasn't any love that you could see from the outside. I never really got to see Remus with Tonks, but I bet they weren't either. Remus was always so scared of loving someone." He stopped and glanced back at Minerva, who was laughing musically at something Albus had just said, and then up to where Mum and Dad were still holding each other, swaying gently as if to music that only they could hear. "I want that with Ginny," he whispered.

"If she gets her act together, you could have that Harry," I said, thinking back to the promise I had made to both Minerva, and my mum. "You did have that, even if just for a moment before Fred died, and it could happen again, I know it could, because you want it."

"What about you and Ron?" he asked, moving again as the two professors joined us.

"He, I don't know. I probably won't until I get back, but Mum and Minerva are right, I can't put my life on hold to wait for him. I'm going to apply for University when I get home."

I saw Minerva smile when Harry grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I was more at peace with the idea of going now. All my emotions had calmed during my walk and I could think better. Why I hadn't thought of it before I couldn't say, perhaps clinging to the one thing I thought I had with Ron. Maybe we would stay together, but maybe we wouldn't, and only time would tell.

"Are you lot coming or what?" Mum called cheekily from about ten feet ahead. "I could have eaten every sandwich you boys made by the time you all get here."

"I will have you know young lady that some of us are not as sprightly as we once were," Minerva said, grinning though she let just a hint of Professor McGonagall through. "Albus can only go so fast."

We all fell around laughing as Albus spluttered indignantly, until Mum, ever the mediator, came and wrapped her arm around him.

"Come on old man, I'll help you to the top."

-0-

It really was beautiful, once we'd set up the picnic rug and resized the cushions. There was a minor panic when we discovered that we'd forgotten the knives, but Minerva and Albus sorted that out quickly by Transfiguring a few pebbles.

"This is beautiful," Minerva said, leaning back against Albus. I smiled but didn't reply, wishing I'd thought to bring a book with me.

That was another thing I promised myself I would do again. The war, school and everything that had happened since had come before my love of reading, and I missed it, like I would miss a friend. Reading would comfort me when I was lonely, and make me laugh, or cry, better than some friends did and as I lay on my back looking at the picturesque clouds I wished I could read something, just to start that process off.

"Here you are sweetheart," Mum said suddenly, passing me a small bag. I sat up and inspected it carefully, beaming when I finally discovered what was inside.

"Oh Mum!"

Sense and Sensibility was one of my favourite stories and I just loved reading it over and over again. My last copy had been damaged when one of my ink bottles had smashed all over it, but here was almost the exact copy, perfectly sized for my hands.

"Thanks," I gushed, leaning over to give her a hug before I lay back down and turned to page one.

It wasn't long before I was completely engrossed in what I was reading and only registered the soft touch of my hair after a few minutes. I paused and looked up at Minerva, who was still leaning on Albus, but was stroking my hair so softly, I wasn't even sure she knew she was doing it. I glanced around to see Mum and Dad talking about something quietly, and Harry standing up brandishing his wand.

My adrenalin pumped and I exploded into action, whipping my wand out before I had even properly stood up.

"Hermione!"

I looked around, my senses on high alert until Harry grabbed me by the arms and looked me in the eye.

"Stop. We're alright, I was just practicing."

I looked around awkwardly at everyone, all of whom were looking back at me in concern.

"Um, yeah," I said, slipping away through the trees and away from where we were sitting.

I found a rock overlooking the edge of the mountain and curled up on it, enjoying the slight burn I got from it on my bare legs. How stupid to imagine that we would have been in danger. Minerva and Albus were right there, and weren't doing anything and yet I had to jump up, like an idiot. I heard someone coming to find me and I assumed it was Harry, Minerva, or perhaps my Mum. I was genuinely surprised to find Albus standing by my side in silence when I looked up.

"When I set Harry on that path to defeat Voldemort, there was always a tiny part of me that thought he might not be able to accomplish such a task," he said, as if he was talking to himself and I didn't exist. "After my," he paused and looked contrite, "death, as it were, I hoped you would go with him to search for the Horcruxes, that you would be there to comfort him when the journey got tough, which I knew it would. But a part of me hoped you, Hermione, would stay at Hogwarts and provide my darling wife with some comfort in my absence."

I frowned, but didn't say anything, wondering what his point was.

"Either way, I knew that _you_ would be alright. I had my doubts about Ronald, which is why I left him the item I did, but I knew that you, even if you chose to stay at Hogwarts, would help Harry complete the task I had set him, without even telling you to." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I couldn't help but lean into him. "Never be ashamed of wanting to defend your family Hermione, you defended your own family by making the toughest decision any child could make for their parents, and you defended mine, when you returned from your year away and stood by Harry and my darling wife in that battle."

"I, I just felt stupid," I confessed.

"Don't," he said gently, tapping my nose. "I am proud of the witch you have become. You are such a kind and gentle soul that Minerva constantly worries about your well-being in such a tumultuous world." I blushed, but let him continue. "I, however, know that you will be alright, because you have the conviction to do what is right, when it is required of you."

"I guess," I shrugged and he jostled me a bit.

"I am Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore," he said grinning as I rolled my eyes. "I am apparently the greatest wizard of our age with powers Voldemort only wished he possessed, but do you know _why _I am the greatest wizard?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I squinted a little, thinking that obviously, his power had nothing to do with the answer he was going to give me.

"Good girl," he said with a grin. "I am only the greatest wizard alive because I have lost, and found love in all manner of places, but more importantly, I fought for it. I fought for, and lost my sister, and lost my brother and my best friend in the process. I lost friends and countless mentors along the way, some of which you would have heard of, others, not so much. I fought for, and won the love of my life but I must continue to fight every day for her, because the world threatens to tear us apart. And I fought for Severus, for you, Hermione, and Harry, and all of the students at Hogwarts admittedly, but in particular the three of you that meant the most to me. I fought until I saw that the only way I could win, was to lose. All this because the people I love."

I blinked a few tears away, but finally understood what he was saying.

"You're saying that if you love someone, you never stop fighting for them because they mean more to you than the world and you would give anything to keep them safe?" I suggested. He laughed and tugged at his beard.

"I am," he nodded. "Now come back and let Minerva play with your hair again. She was quite enjoying that."

"Albus?" I asked as he turned to leave. "I, it's none of my business really, and if you don't want to answer, but -"

"We don't have any children Hermione," he interrupted quietly. "During the war with Gell- Grindelwald, Minerva was captured and suffered," he paused and rubbed his hands together as if he was trying to get the warmth back into his hands. "We didn't know at the time, but when she fell pregnant a few years after the war, she nearly died."

"I'm so sorry," I said, getting off the stupid rock and wrapping my arms around him tightly. "I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry."

"No, Hermione, you are family and it is a valid question," he said sadly, cupping my cheek. "Let's go back now."

He didn't have to ask me not to mention it to Minerva, it was something I would never bring up again. Pushing it as far as I could from my thoughts I plastered a smile on my face as we rejoined our party. Minerva had clearly surprised them with the ice cream she'd managed to put in stasis that morning, so Dad and Harry were heartily tucking into a bowl. I couldn't' help but laugh a little as Dad proclaimed that magic was the best invention of all time.

"You alright, love?" Minerva asked the two of us as we sat back down. Albus didn't answer, but I nodded and tried to smile as genuinely as I could, helped no end by Dad's antics.

"You're just in time to help finish the ice cream before we set off back down the mountain. I don't want to get stuck here after dark," Mum said, handing me a bowl and kissing my hair.

"Urgh," Harry said, lying on the ground and patting a rather round belly. "Maybe we can just apparate back down to the house," he said, looking over at Minerva and Albus for a yes or no.

"Well, I may have sat too long on the floor," Minerva said quietly. I could tell she hadn't wanted to mention it, but I'd completely forgotten about her less than perfect hip. "So it is doubtful that I will be able to walk back down, but Harry, if you would like I can apparate with you?"

"I don't mind the walk," I said honestly. Walking downhill was fine with me, and Albus and my parents nodded too.

"Alright, if the rest of you want to start walking, Harry and I can take the things back down," she said, without making a move to get up.

I nodded and stood, dusting off my shorts and holding my hand out to my mum. Obviously Minerva was in more pain that she was letting on and she _really_ didn't want us all to watch her struggle to stand.

"Let's start and Albus can catch up with us," I suggested, receiving a grateful smile from Albus as I started down the hill with my parents.

We hadn't walked far when Albus rejoined us, falling into step beside me and holding out a lemon drop. I laughed and took one for once.

"Is she alright?" I asked, startling my parents.

"Is who alright? Minerva?" Dad said, looking panicked. "Is she alright, does she need help?"

"Dad, no, just, come on. She'll already be at home," I said, pushing him back towards Mum. "Minerva has a bad hip and I don't think it agreed with her sitting on the ground."

"She didn't say anything?" Dad said, glancing back looking confused.

"My wife is a rather stubborn woman," Albus began, chuckling as I snorted. "She would prefer the world to go on thinking she is as fit as she was thirty years ago."

"Well," Dad said, glancing at Mum, "I know how that is."

"HEY!"

I laughed as we continued on our way, coming to the bottom quicker than I expected after the long hike up the mountain. We all traipsed in the house to find Harry cooking something that smelled absolutely delicious and Minerva resting on the sofa.

"Oh, you're back," she said, making to get up.

"Don't get up Minerva, seriously," Mum said, leaning over and kissing her cheek, surprising all of us. "Albus mentioned you have a dodgy hip, so you can just sit there and we'll entertain you all evening."

For a moment Minerva looked like she was going to argue, until Dad came in carrying a number of boxes, proclaiming that he wasn't quite finished yet. I leaned over the sofa to get a better look, smiling as Minerva leaned back into it, resting against my arm.

"Oooh, I hadn't even realised -" I said looking around.

"We don't usually bother with a big one with all the trimmings when we're here on our own. And we haven't really had a family Christmas since you were younger," Mum explained with a wink. "But if this doesn't constitute a family Christmas then I don't know what does."

She walked over to Harry and asked if she could help, only to get chased out of the kitchen for her trouble by a gleeful looking Harry.

"I don't often get to cook for people anymore," he said with a shrug. "I had to learn when I was living at my Aunt and Uncle's, but they never really appreciated it. And I thought it might be nice to have a proper sit down dinner for Christmas Eve, like we would have if we were back home."

"Its a wonderful idea Harry," Mum beamed, pulling him reluctantly into a hug. "But you just tell me if you need some help."

"I will," he said with a nod, though I could see he wasn't going to.

"Here we go."

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline as Dad dragged in a proper Christmas tree, complete with shedding pine needles and that smell that could never be recreated.

"Wow!" I breathed as he and Albus put it up in the corner.

Minerva patted the sofa beside her and I sat down, relishing holding her hand in mine.

"It's just like when we put up the one in the Great Hall," she whispered as Albus and Dad talked about how to secure it.

"Boys, I don't care how you secure it to the ground, please just do it now, so we can get it decorated before New Years Day."

Albus shot a few spells at it, smiling as Dad packed it into a giant pot he'd apparently bought for that very reason. Between the two of them, it was not going anywhere.

I sat in a perpetual state of embarrassment as all the ornaments and curios I'd ever made as a child in Muggle primary school came out of the boxes and appropriate stories were told about me asking Santa why his beard kept slipping off his face, or why I didn't get a red bicycle the year before.

The atmosphere seemed to lift from the emotionally charged one it had been for most of the day. There were so many revelations, so many heartfelt promises made, it was good to sit and laugh about good things, even if it was at my own expense. Harry called us to dinner, startling the others with the most amazing casserole dish they'd ever seen.

"Harry!" Minerva said, as I helped her to the table. "Why, this could rival anything the elves have ever made."

"Yeah, well, you know," he hedged, pulling out Mum's chair as Albus did the same for Minerva.

I took my own seat and waited as Dad opened a bottle of wine, pouring us all a glass and remained standing.

"I just want to say that although I may not be very talkative mostly, this Christmas has been one of the best Christmases I've known for a long time. Kate and I are so glad you came here to celebrate with us and hopefully we can have as much fun next week as we've had already, and then you can come back next year, and every year."

We all laughed, but Mum had tears in her eyes as she looked at me.

"We thought for a while that we didn't have any family, but then Hermione came back into our lives, and brought you all with her. So thank you, for helping us expand our little family and thank you for taking care of our baby girl when we couldn't."

"To family!" Minerva croaked, smiling shakily through the tears rolling down her face. I took her hand and raised my glass, smiling at the happy clinks all our glasses made as we celebrated what Christmas was about.

"Family!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi! It's been so long, it's almost criminal making you wait this long! But I'm back now, and this just fell out of my head, all over the keyboard like you wouldn't believe. Hopefully, now I can get on with it and not keep you hanging around like I have been doing. If I get my butt into gear today, I'll post some examples of Christmas presents up on EmPoweredBeing's facebook page for you all to peruse.**

**Thanks, as always to Spin for doing such an awesome job on short notice :D**

-0-

I cracked my eyes open to see Harry sitting on the end of my bed, nudging my foot with his own.

"If Minerva finds you in here, she'll probably give you detention," I grinned, stretching as I yawned.

"Yeah, but it's Christmas, Hermione! This is the first time for a while I've been looking forward to Christmas."

I smiled, nudging him back.

"I am sure Mum and Dad will be up soon. Make me some toast then I'll get up with you so we can sit and stare at presents," I groaned, rolling out of bed and following him into the living room.

"Do you want jam or honey?" Harry asked, handing me a cup of tea.

"Jam please."

I sat in our unofficial breakfast spot on the veranda, taking in the already warm morning. Harry brought out our toast and we ate in silence, making friends with a bird that had joined us on the deck.

"What kind of bird is that?" Harry asked as it stole a bit of toast he'd thrown it's way.

"Not sure, but Mum will know when she gets up," I said, sighing as I settled back on the couch.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Harry asked quietly. I knew from the look in his eyes, that he wasn't referring to my own parents, rather the family we had left behind.

"Well, it's still Christmas Eve there, so I suppose Molly will be handing out glasses of her Christmas pixie-eggnog, and Ginny is probably sitting on the sofa, closest to the tree and thinking of you. Arthur is tinkering with something muggle, and not really listening to Molly talking to him. Bill and Fleur will probably stop by with Victoire, but not until later tomorrow. Maybe George will stop by then too, but he said that he might have a quiet one with Angelina in the morning."

"I miss her," Harry said quietly, letting his head rest on my shoulder.

"I know."

"Good morning my dears," Minerva said, disturbing our musings.

"Hi Min, let me get you some toast," Harry offered, disappearing into the kitchen before anything more could be said.

"Oh, okay," Minerva said, looking at me a little bemused.

"He misses Ginny," I explained, patting the seat beside me and grinning when she pulled me into her arms.

"Good morning my darling. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you too," I whispered back, kissing her cheek. "Is Albus still asleep?"

"Not on your life, Hermione!" Albus said, popping over the back of the sofa and kissing us both on the cheek.

"Christmas is Albus' favourite season," Minerva revealed, welcoming her husband at her side. "He gets so excited he often has to take a nap later on."

I couldn't help but laugh, cluing Harry in on the conversation as he reappeared with more toast.

"Thank you my boy," Albus winked, holding out his hand. "Merry Christmas."

"And to you Albus," Harry said, a pink tinge on his cheeks. "And you Min, sorry about that, I was -"

"It's quite alright Harry, but now you must come here," Minerva said, opening her arms for him and waiting.

I smiled as he enjoyed her hug and we chatted quietly about Christmases gone by.

"My favourite Christmas?" Harry asked. "I, I don't know, they're all good."

I could tell by the way he was sitting that he felt a little awkward, and I knew immediately why that was. His life with his Aunt and Uncle had not be particularly pleasant, and I also knew how Albus felt about that.

"Come on Harry, surely there must be one that comes to mind?" Minerva pushed, ignoring my, perhaps too subtle, shake of the head.

"Well, I suppose the first one at Hogwarts?" he shrugged.

"Why?"

"I," he sighed, "I got presents that I liked, that made me feel like I was loved."

The tension skyrocketed and I closed my eyes, knowing that Harry would attribute that to being his fault and ruin his mood for the morning. He always did have a little bit of an issue with self-belief.

"Oh Harry," Minerva said, getting up and joining him in his chair. "I know that we've been over this a few times since Albus came back, and that you didn't want to bring it up again, but I'll say what I did when I first heard about your life before you came to us - no matter what happened to you then, know that we love you and respect you and are so happy that you came back into our lives."

"I, I'm so-"

"Albus, please don't say sorry," Harry said quietly, looking up at our Headmaster. "I know you're sorry and I forgive you."

I smiled as Albus went over to his wife and the boy I was quite sure that he saw as the son he never had. They spent a little time enjoying their combined cuddle before Mum arrived, wondering why I hadn't ripped open all my presents yet.

"I was waiting for you!" I squealed indignantly.

"I know baby," Mum said with a grin, "but I still remember when you were five years old and you snuck downstairs at four in the morning. We found you later surrounded by wrapping paper and cardboard boxes, trying to put together a model solar system."

We all laughed and moved into the living room as Dad brought Mum some breakfast.

"Rick usually does the honours," Mum said, pushing Dad towards the little stool set out by the tree for just that occasion.

"Wow!" Harry said, as he caught sight of the pile of presents under the tree.

"How about we start with one each and go from there," Dad suggested, picking a random present for each of us and handing them out.

"Who's going first then?" Mum asked, looking around at all of us. "Harry?"

"Yeah okay," he said, gleefully ripping into his first gift. "Whoa!"

"What is it?" Mum asked, peering over his shoulder to look in the box.

"It's a three day training camp with the Montrose Magpies!" he said, looking up at Minerva. "I, I don't know what to say?"

Minerva laughed as he threw himself at her side, ignoring the rest of us and thanking her profusely.

"You are most welcome darling," Minerva said quietly, as we all watched on. "I thought maybe you could stay at the manor with us over the weekend. It's during the Easter holidays and I have already arranged for you to have the time off from your training with Kingsley."

"You're awesome Minerva," Harry said, leaning in for another hug.

"Well, not many people have ever said that to me, so thank you," she grinned, kissing his forehead and patting his cheek. "I'm glad you liked it."

Albus was next.

"He's so excited," Mum chuckled, watching Albus carefully peel open the present.

"Brilliant!" Albus said, holding up some boxers with dragons on. "Thank you dear."

"Albus bloody Dumbledore, I did not buy you those!" Minerva squealed. "I can't believe you did that, you old coot!"

Albus fell about laughing like a child who's ruse had been rumbled. None of us could believe that Albus would go out and buy outrageous boxer shorts and pretend they were from Minerva.

"That's classic," Dad said with a grin. "I really must remember that one," he said, winking at my Mum.

"If I ever catch you wearing them Albus, I'll shall Banish them immediately."

I blushed deeply and glanced at Harry, who was biting his lip so hard it looked like it might bleed as Minerva realised what she'd said.

"Oh, bother."

We all laughed again, mostly at Minerva, but I think all of us felt what I did. We really were a family, so it didn't matter that Minerva had potentially said something a little embarrassing. It was okay to do so, knowing that she, or any of us, were safe and secure with each other.

"You go girl," Mum grinned, patting her knee. "Open yours, it's from me."

Minerva opened her present, ripping the paper off and gasping at what she found inside. Mum had already shown me the presents she had bought for Minerva, and I approved wholeheartedly.

"Oh Kate, they're lovely," Minerva gushed, showing Albus her present.

"Knowing how you wear your hair, and getting a tiny bit of help from Hermione and Harry, maybe you can still wear it like that, but make it a bit special sometimes." Mum shrugged, getting up and picking one of the dainty hair clips from the box. "Like now," she said, brushing Minerva's hair back and pinning it there.

"Beautiful," Albus smiled, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Thank you," Minerva said, hugging Mum and pressing a kiss to her cheek, before doing the same for Dad, who just patted her arm. He never had been much for present buying.

"Hermione, yours now," Albus said, grinning wickedly. "Actually there's another one in there with the same paper," he said, getting up and rummaging in the pile for the corresponding one. "Kate, Rick, this is for you as well. It's part of Hermione's present."

I tore into it with excitement, knowing that whatever Albus bought for us would be amazing.

"Oh my," Mum said, holding up a mirror.

"Is that -" Harry started, suddenly going mute as Albus shook his head.

"It's beautiful," Dad said, looking a little confused. "I'm not sure why I'd want one though."

Mum thumped him in the chest, looking apologetically at Albus who waved off her concerns.

"This mirror is special," Albus said as his eyes twinkled gleefully. "I believe Harry has already worked it out."

"They're communication mirrors," Harry explained. "I used to have one."

"Oh, how do they work?"

"Hermione has one, and you shall have the other. It will link to the other, no matter where you are and what you are doing." Albus continued. "All that is required is that you say Hermione's name and the corresponding mirror will start to glow."

"Hermione?" Mum tried, looking a little awkward.

I showed her my own mirror when it lit up and started flashing.

"Hermione, all you have to do to accept the 'call' as it were, is to wave your hand over the mirror and it should connect."

"Oh my, Hermione! I can't believe these, they're amazing."

"I know!" I grinned, getting up and plonking myself down on Albus' lap, hugging him tightly. "You don't know how much this means to me," I whispered, kissing his cheek and watching it go a little pink. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome my dear," Albus said with a wink, accepting the thanks of Mum and Dad as well.

"Kate?"

I watched on, biting my lip as she opened the small package I knew was from me.

"Oh Hermione," she sighed, thumbing the locket that lay in the little box. "It's beautiful."

"Open it," I prompted, knowing what awaited her inside.

"Oh darling!"

I rolled my eyes, knowing how emotional Mum gets in situations like these and I went over to her and let her cry on my shoulder. "I love it," she sobbed, making Dad and I chuckle.

"Relax babe," Dad said patting her arm. "You just sit there and hang onto Hermione while we open more presents," he said, narrowly avoiding another swipe at his solar plexus.

"An excellent idea Rick," Albus crowed, his knees bouncing up and down as he waited.

"Honestly, you'd think he was three, going on a hundred and three," Minerva muttered, rolling her eyes at Harry.

"But I think I've got you the best present I ever have!" Albus said, passing her a box and looking anxious.

"Albus, we've been together for how long, and you've only just -"

She stopped mid-sentence, looking down at the little jewellery box in wonder.

"Albus, it's -"

"That's me," he said, pointing to something. "Harry, Hermione and -"

"And our baby," she whispered, looking up at him.

Mum had grabbed hold of Dad's hand, and I could see her knuckles going white as she held onto him for dear life as silence reigned over us.

"Do you like it?" Albus asked cautiously, looking more worried by the second.

"Like it, Albus? I love it, it's perfect!" she gushed, kissing him soundly.

It was as if all the tension that had just expanded in the room was suddenly gone, and Albus laughed and leaned in for another kiss as Minerva carefully pulled the ring from the box.

"Will you put it on for me, Mr Dumbledore?" she asked.

"I certainly will, Mrs Dumbledore."

She held out her hand for us all to see, and I couldn't help but pat Albus' arm. It was perfect, everything I would have imagined Minerva to want in a piece of jewellery she could wear every day. It was a perfect fit for her right hand ring finger, gentle, and unassuming, but so beautiful in its creation. I soon realised that the stones in the ring meant something to them, and Mum must have to when she asked them to explain.

"Well, as Albus said," Minerva started, pointing to the glistening gems in her ring. "Peridot for Albus' birthday in August, ruby for Harry in July, sapphire for Hermione, and, well diamond for our baby, whom we lost in April 1946. I, I suffered some complications and the baby died before it was born," she finished quietly, smiling as she stroked the ring.

"Minerva, I'm so sorry," Mum said, shaking her head.

"It happened a very long time ago Kate," Minerva whispered, looking up and smiling at me while cupping Harry's cheek as he sat beside her. "I have all of you for a family now."

I sat there watching it all, thinking about how perfect a Christmas this had been, despite the somewhat not perfect reasons for wanting to come here. All of us had been searching for a family, some quiet time where we could simply be, and we'd had to come all the way to Australia, in the presence of my parents to find it. It was something I would never forget, nor allow my parents to forget how amazing it was for the most important people in my life to be welcomed here with open arms.

-0-

With all the presents now unwrapped we sat around, tea in hand, checking out what we'd each received.

I couldn't believe it when Minerva had produced a box of books on Healing that once belonged to Poppy Pomfrey.

"I had Poppy send them to me with a Ministry Official," Minerva had said.

They meant so much to me, though I would definitely be giving them back once I'd finished with the course. Minerva had insisted that I keep them for as long as I needed while Poppy was apparently glad they were being put to use after so long sitting on a shelf. Harry, along the same vein, had managed to find me - or if my suspicions were correct, managed to ask Minerva to find me - a pin of the Rod of Aesculapius. It was beautifully decorated, and I knew that once I started on the practical aspects of Healing, I'd be wearing it on my robes every day. I had been given so many books it was amazing - Albus made sure to hand me the ones he'd been given by a few witches and wizards that had realised he was in the country. I'd grinned when Minerva shook her head, but she made no move to stop him, so I held onto them greedily.

Harry's two favourite presents were definitely the ones from Minerva and Albus. Along with his weekend of Quidditch, Albus had bought or perhaps made him a snow globe. Except it was no ordinary snow globe. Inside the glass dome was a perfect miniature replica of Hogwarts. Right down to the Black Lake, which when Harry shook it, rippled a little to show the Giant Squid popping up to say hello. The Forbidden Forest was there, as was Hagrid's hut. But the best part was when it had sat for a while, and the snow had ceased to fall, it would shine as if it was the sunniest day in July, and tiny figures would appear on the Quidditch Pitch, flying around the hoops and throwing an imaginary Quaffle to each other. Albus told him that the light inside the globe followed the light of the real world, it's colour matching that which was occurring in the sky right then and there, and then, once it was night the lights of Hogwarts would be lit, and it would glow just like the real thing.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Harry's face as Albus explained it to him. He'd been astounded to receive such an amazing gift - with so much thought put into it. Albus quietly told him that he knew Harry thought of Hogwarts as his first real home, and that he was welcome to come back and stay whenever he needed to, but that their manor now had the same invitation. He didn't show it, but as Harry had hugged Albus tightly, I was quite sure there had been tears.

Minerva's present for Mum was also lovely; she'd given her a little photo album, not unlike the one Harry had of his parents. All the photos were of me, or me and Minerva, or even me with Ron and Harry all while we were at school, made up of snapshots from the memories of Albus and Minerva together. It was magical in more ways than one. When Dad had seen the photos moving, he and Mum had sat there for hours just watching us doing whatever it was that we were doing in the photo. Just as my present had meant a lot to me, that had meant a lot to them, and Mum had made sure that Minerva knew that.

Dad gave Minerva a bottle of very expensive whiskey, and after he gave it to her, made sure to tell her that he expected a glass of it before she left. They'd laughed and Minerva had agreed, they would definitely break open the seal before the end of our stay.

Albus' presents had amused us all. I knew what Mum had bought for him, as I'd helped her fashion it just as she liked it. Despite us all insisting that nobody in Australia wore the hats with the corks hanging from the brim, throughout the course of the holiday it had become more than apparent that Albus desperately wanted one. So Mum had bought him one, and asked me to tweak it a little, making it look more like a Wizard's hat than the traditional Akubra. He'd been chuffed with it, and put it on straight away. Minerva was less pleased, but had thanked Mum and I just the same.

He'd also got a bag of odd and quite lairy socks from Harry, who just laughed when everyone, except Albus had turned to look at him strangely.

"When I was in my first year, I discovered a mirror that when I looked into it, I saw my parents standing with me, holding me," he said quietly, pausing when Minerva gasped. "After spending quite a few nights sitting in front of it watching as my parents hugged my reflection, Albus appeared at the doorway, telling me that 'it did not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live'." Harry smiled as Albus nodded sagely. "He removed the mirror after that, but before I left he told me that it was the Mirror of Erised - a mirror that showed you what your heart truly desired. When I asked him what he saw in the mirror, all he said was 'socks Harry, I see myself unwrapping socks for Christmas, as so many people insist on buying me books'."

We'd all laughed, but we could tell that Albus had been touched by what Harry had recalled, even though we knew that Albus' answer had simply been a way to ease the troubles on such a young mind.

I sat there thinking about it while the others talked about what they wanted to do for the rest of the day, until Minerva disturbed me when she sat beside me.

"What has you lost so deep in thought, young lady?" she asked, wrapping her arm around me and letting me lean against her.

"I just wonder what I would see in the Mirror of Erised now." I answered, only deflecting a little.

"Ah, well, those things are just as easy to work out if you sit and listen to yourself for a while," she offered. "And before you ask, no I have never stood before the mirror, but I know what it would have shown me," she said, capturing my gaze. "It would have shown me hugging my nieces and nephews, and it would have shown me holding my own child in my arms, with Albus' arms around me."

I looked away, feeling terrible, even knowing she wouldn't want me to.

"It's alright Hermione," she soothed. "Albus was correct when he told you that we are family now. Nothing can ever replace the hurt of losing a child, but Harry and you, my darling girl, have gone a long way to doing so, please believe me when I say that." She smiled, though there was a tear in her eye. "I believe, should I look in the mirror now, that I would see the same thing, but you and Harry would be there too, smiling, with your own families perhaps. I have never really had the opportunity to enjoy life Hermione, going from one war to the next has kept me from making any lasting bonds with people whom I admire, and love. I have friends, mostly other professors, or people I have fought alongside, the odd student I have kept in touch with, but never before anyone like Harry, and yourself. I think I was always afraid that I would lose them, as I did my baby, and so many of my friends from my youth."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I wrapped my arms around her slight body and clung to her, trying to say everything she needed me to without saying a word.

"I love you Hermione Granger," she whispered, pressing a kiss to my hair. "I really do."

"I love you too, Min," I breathed back, squeezing her gently so she knew I was serious.

By the time everyone had come to a decision about our itinerary (a picnic by the pool, then Christmas Carols in the local public park) everyone was exhausted and settled down for a quick nap. I sat up expecting Minerva to retreat downstairs with Albus, but she merely shifted, widening the sofa and settling down against the arm, pulling me into her. I smiled as I dozed off, my senses filled with the smell of ginger, old parchment and something uniquely Minerva. Harry had conked out on Dad's chair and Albus on the other sofa. I glanced at Mum and Dad, who were laying together on the hammock on the veranda. They were talking quietly, but I could see Dad stroking her back while Mum was running her hand over his collarbone.

I wished I could find that sort of love, the kind that Mum and Dad had, or like Albus and Minerva; love that would be forever, that didn't wane with moods, or stress or...

"You're thinking too hard," Minerva whispered, kissing my temple. "You will find comfort with someone Hermione. It may not be Ronald, but you will find it."

I turned my head, looking a little scared that she could read me so easily.

"Are you sure you and Albus can't read people's minds?" I asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"No darling, but when you've been teachers for as long as we have, you learn to read people very,_ very_ well. Now close your eyes and don't worry so much about the future. If it is one thing the end to the war has taught me, it is that we should enjoy every single moment as it is, not worrying about what is going to happen tomorrow or the next week."

I nodded, laying back down and letting her stroke the hair from my face.

"Relax sweetheart," she said again, taking a deep breath. "We're all safe here."

It was as if she had read my mind again. After so long it was not a huge issue any more, but the war had done nothing good for my sleep habits. The nightmares had eased, but it still took an extraordinarily long time to actually get to sleep. As Minerva's arms tightened around me, instead of feeling claustrophobic and boxed in, I relaxed, as if we'd done this a million times before. I closed my eyes and copied her deep breathing, finding my eyes were closing even before I was really ready.

I smiled, knowing that I was in safe hands and surrounded by people who loved me, and wanted nothing more than for me to be happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: To my absolute horror, I forgot to thank everyone who helped me with ideas for Christmas presents for our lovable characters so I would like to do that now - and with my sincerest gratitude and apologies for not doing so before.**

**Mellie E, Poppinswannabe, Spin, Potterhead1997, Sammyfish, 1Kiko, Mini-McGonagall and (again, apologies,) anyone who PMed me with ideas as well. You all helped me immensely in getting the presents done and wrapped and given :D.**

-0-

Boxing Day passed in the same way as Christmas had down at the beach, but soon enough life returned to normal. The country was gearing up for another holiday though, for in a week we would all be celebrating New Year's together. Mum and Dad apologetically informed us all at dinner that they had to go back to work at least one day, if not two.

"I'm so sorry about this, but we have patients that have been on the waiting list for months," Mum explained as we sat around the dinner table.

"Kate, it's fine," Minerva said, waving off her concerns. "Hermione and Harry will entertain us while you're gone. If in doubt we shall laze by the pool and read."

I smiled as Albus and Harry both rolled their eyes, but I couldn't wait. It was hot, but not oppressively so - and therefore perfect weather for sunbathing with a good book.

"Well, if you're sure," Mum said hesitantly, looking between Minerva and Dad.

"Mum, it'll be fine," I agreed. "I have your mobile numbers, we'll call if something happens."

"Well, alright then," Mum said with resignation. "I don't really want to go to work, can you tell?"

We all chuckled and sat back, suitably stuffed from our meal.

"Do you have many patients?" Harry asked, picking at his third piece of apple pie.

"No," Dad said, "just those difficult ones that take a while to do. We usually manage to get them in and out in just a couple of hours so that we can enjoy our week off as well. There will no doubt be a few emergencies, cricket bats to the face, brand new skateboards, that sort of thing," he shook his head. "There always is."

"Sounds frightful," Albus said, popping in one of his Christmas lemon sherbets.

"It is," Mum said with a chuckle. "And you'll find out for yourself if you eat any more of those sweets."

Minerva laughed along with her, holding out her hand for the rest of the bag and glaring at him until he handed them over.

"Well, we're going to have to leave quite early tomorrow," Dad announced, picking up his plate and moving to the kitchen. "Just leave the dishes and we'll do them tomorrow," he said, grabbing Mum on his way and waving goodnight to the rest of us.

I rolled my eyes at my parents and smiled apologetically at my friends.

"I'm so sorry. He's pretty serious about work," I said with a shrug.

"No, it's fine," Minerva waved it off. "I think we can do better than leave the dishes though, don't you?"

I grinned as she waved her wand, sending all the dirty plates to the sink and turning on the tap without even leaving her seat.

"Wow Min," Harry said. "Molly would be proud."

Minerva laughed, leaning to her left to kiss his temple.

"My dear boy, who do you think taught her that spell?"

Harry and I stared at her, glancing at Albus, who just nodded, until we all fell about laughing.

"Alright, what about being a bit muggle and watching some TV or a film or something?" I asked, grabbing the leftovers and putting them away in the fridge.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Albus said, rubbing his hands in glee. "What are we going to be watching?"

I glanced at Harry, and he shrugged. He hadn't watched much television, the majority had been once he'd moved in permanently to Grimmauld Place and bought a modest set, which was now sat in the corner of his living room.

"Um, something Christmassy?" I asked.

"Something Australian?" Albus countered.

I perused Mum and Dad's meagre DVD collection and grinned when I saw one I thought we'd all enjoy.

Crocodile Dundee turned out to be a huge hit, after I explained to both Minerva and Albus that mostly people didn't do that sort of thing. Once they'd realised that it turned into a great night, laughing and joking around. It was only when Albus made a comment about trying to eat a bat that we all fell apart laughing.

Harry fell asleep sometime soon after that and Min gently lowered his head onto her knee, and she spent the rest of the film running her hands through his unruly hair, like she had done for me so many times.

"I need one of those," Albus said, pointing at something that the Ministry would definitely not let him take back into England, but I laughed, cuddling up to his arm and smiling when he let me lean on him.

I also fell asleep before the end, and only woke up when Albus lifted me from the sofa.

"Albus?" I asked, trying to work out where I was.

"It's alright. I worked out the TV thing-a-mig, just go back to sleep." I felt a little thrum of magic fall over me, and I felt comfortable pyjamas around me as I snuggled into my bed.

"Night," I sighed.

"Goodnight little one."

-0-

I woke up the next morning, startled to find the sun higher in the sky than I thought it should be. I rolled out of bed, rubbing my eyes before shuffling into the living room. It was completely deserted, so I wandered through the house looking for the others. As I peered into the kitchen, I found Harry boiling the kettle and staring out of the window.

"Hey you," I said, laughing when I made him jump.

"God Hermione, you scared me," he said, hugging me anyway.

"It's a very strange day when someone can sneak up on Mr Harry Potter, what are you looking at?"

I peered out of the window he was staring through, finding myself watching Minerva and Albus, who were floating in the swimming pool, casually holding each other.

"I'm not perving," Harry said quickly. "I just think they're amazing."

"I know," I said, smiling as Minerva turned her neck from where she was lying against Albus and kissed him deeply.

It was time to stop watching them.

"Come on, let's go and sit on the verandah," I suggested, dragging him away.

We sat, mainly in silence until we heard Minerva and Albus join us in the house.

"Good morning you two," Minerva said, her hair perfectly dry and free-flowing around her shoulders as she leaned down to kiss us both.

We returned the greeting, both of us having made a pact that we weren't going to say anything about what we had seen when they finally got out of the pool.

"What are your plans today?" Minerva asked. "Albus and I were wondering if you all wanted to join us for a picnic on the beach again."

"Oh, that sounds good," I said, nodding. "Do we want to make sandwiches, or just grab something from that little place in town?"

"Oh now there's an idea Hermione," Minerva said with a grin. She had particularly liked the sardine and salad sandwich they had on their menu - something she couldn't even find in Britain.

Having a plan of action, we all went to change, meeting again at the front door just a few minutes later.

"Right, do we all know where we're going?" Albus asked, aiming the question more at Harry than the rest of us. There were plenty of little alleys we could apparate into, but Harry couldn't quite get the hang of apparition where a specific, intended point was concerned.

"I, um -"

I grinned and grabbed his hand.

"I'll take you Harry."

"Alright, off we go," Albus said, popping out of existence, followed closely by Minerva, then us.

They were waiting for us by the time we got there and we dusted ourselves off, made sure our wands were secure, then walked out of the shadows and into the main street.

"Oh cool, there's a market," Harry said, pointing to where all the makeshift stands were.

"I haven't been to a market in years," Minerva said, looking beseechingly at Albus.

"Neither have I, love."

I grinned, linking arms with Minerva and walking with the crowd, letting the boys follow in our wake as we prepared to take a really good look at everything the market had to offer.

As it turned out, there were plenty of clothing and jewellery vendors for us to peruse, and all manor of food stalls that had the boy's interest immediately.

"Mmm, Hermione - Albus and I are going over there," Harry said, pointing towards a miniature pancake stand which boasted fillings and toppings including chocolate spread and all kind of fruit.

Minerva and I waved goodbye and wandered into a little tent selling sarongs.

"Wow, that's beautiful," I said, looking at the intricate design on the material.

"That would look lovely with your skin," Minerva said quietly, winking when I blushed a little.

"I think that would would look amazing on you," I said in return, pointing to one of the ones hanging from the ceiling. It was a deep emerald green with what looked like Celtic patterns in black, but all outlined in gold.

"I couldn't wear that!" she said, shaking her head.

"Yes you could," I replied, nodding to the man to get it down.

"I -"

"Trust me, Min," I said, handing over the right money with a smile.

"Your daughter's right love," the man said, in the easy way that Australian's did. "I reckon you'll look bloody alright in that."

I laughed as we exited the store, pulling Minerva away as she tried to work out what he meant.

"He was complimenting you," I assured her, linking my arm back with hers. "Trust me."

"Well, I do," she said honestly, looking back towards the man. "And I must admit that I enjoyed him thinking you were my daughter, I just can't believe that we're all speaking the same language."

We were still chuckling as we found the boys trying on sunglasses. We watched for a moment as Harry slipped on a pair of mirrored aviators, looking in the mirror as Albus did the same.

"I think they're more for Harry's generation darling," Minerva said, kissing to Albus' cheek to stave off his disappointment.

"Oh, I know, I've already brought some," he said, holding up a bag. "Harry helped me with the money and everything."

I bit my lip as Harry shook his head, and I could only imagine what sort of sunglasses he'd chosen.

"Merlin," I heard Minerva whisper. "Alright, do your worst Albus. Let's see them."

He grinned, sipping his hand into the bag and, with a flourish, donned the most horrendous sunglasses I'd ever seen.

They were plastic and completely useless in the harsh Australian sun, but what was worse was the fact that on either side of the frames was a letter C and an L, making the two round lenses the inner part of the word 'Cool'.

"Harry said they looked cool," Albus shrugged defensively when Minerva let her head fall into her hands.

If it wasn't for Harry's strange facial expression, I wouldn't have clued onto the fact that it was all a big joke until Minerva took a deep breath and then decided against speaking.

"I'm only kidding Min," Albus said, reaching into his bag again and pulling out another pair, not dissimilar to his normal glasses.

"Oh, thank Merlin," she groaned, slapping his arm. "You definitely cannot wear those monstrosities anywhere when you are with me."

After having a look around a few more stalls, where Minerva and I both bought a few pretty necklaces on string that would look amazing with the right outfit, we left for the sandwich place.

"I could eat a horse," Harry said, rubbing his rumbling stomach.

"Mm, I know what you mean Harry," Albus concurred, spying a fish and chip shop on our way. "I'm getting some chips to share. Ladies, you're in charge of sandwiches; come along Harry."

They left us without even a 'see you soon', disappearing into the little shop and leaving us on the pavement.

"Well!" Minerva said, shaking her head once more. "He will never grow up, of that I am sure."

I laughed, and leaned against her.

"Yes, but then he wouldn't be Albus, and you wouldn't love him."

Minerva winked as she nodded, but didn't say anything else, moving to order a sandwich for her and Albus, and leaving me to order Harry's and my own.

It didn't take long and we soon caught up to the boys just as they were walking across the street to the little alley we'd apparated into.

"Straight to the beach?" Albus asked, checking we we all wearing suitable beach clothes.

"I think I'd like to get changed," Minerva said. "It's quite warm today."

"Me too," I agreed, wishing I'd put on shorts instead of jeans this morning.

"Right, ladies, you go on back to the house while Harry and I set up on the beach. We shouldn't be too far away from the path so we'll make a nice little area and wait for you," Albus said, grinning as he offered his arm to Harry.

"Albus, you eat one chip while we're gone and I promise I will set your entire pyjama collection on fire," Minerva warned, disapparating without waiting for his reply.

"I guess she means it," I shrugged, laughing as I too popped away. We'd get changed quickly, then maybe apparate down to the beach instead of walking. Surely it was alright to be lazy some of the time.

-0-

"I think I'm going to miss this place when we leave," Harry said, lying back on a towel and working on his tan.

"I know what you mean my boy," Albus said from a similar position to Harry, except his towel was covered in vivid lilac and lime green polka dots.

"If you two don't put on some sun cream, you're both going to burn," Minerva said looking over her glasses at the two men, who scoffed in reply.

"Do you know any potions for sunburn?" I asked Minerva, feeling a little worried that their holidays would be ruined if they got too burnt.

"I do, but I'm not going to tell either of them the recipe until the second day," she said, her mouth pursed in annoyance.

I laughed, leaning against her in the shade of a nicely transfigured palm tree swaying gently in the breeze. We had giggled initially when we had happened upon the oasis-like area Albus had created for us when we'd got to the beach, and after a few sideways looks from a group of young muggles, Minerva had removed most of it, leaving a solitary palm to keep us out of the sun. I hadn't the heart to tell her that palm trees in the middle of the beach weren't really any weirder than an entire copse of them, but I was enjoying the shade in the heat of the day.

I wasn't sure how long we'd stayed down at the beach, but when Mum called telling me they were on their way home, I realised we must have been there for hours.

"Gracious, we'd better get back. I'd like to cook dinner tonight," MInerva announced, flicking her wrist and grabbing the small bag that everything had disappeared into. "I think a good hearty stew would be the best thing. And some nice fresh bread."

"Mm, that would be great," Harry answered, rubbing his hands together with glee.

"That settles it then," Min said. "Hermione, you and I can go shopping while the boys have showers and get changed." She nodded at the two boys, who were still trying to brush the sand off their feet.

"Oh, hang this," Albus said, getting out his wand now we were in a secluded patch of forest.

"I would seriously reconsider that Albus," Minerva warned. "If you are sunburnt, a spell to remove the sand will seriously hurt."

"I'm not sunburnt love," he said with a wink. "Anyway, it was only going to be a little Summoning spell. That won't hurt."

Minerva shook her head and left him to it, dragging me back to the house.

"OW!"

"I told him," she muttered as we walked. "I always tell him. But does he listen? No, he never listens."

I wisely kept quiet as we marched up the stairs to the front door.

"Mum and Dad aren't home yet," I said, noticing the car wasn't in the drive. "Do you think they'll be alright?" I asked, looking back in the hope they wouldn't be too far behind.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll work it out," Minerva chuckled. I think a quick shower is in order and then we shall all go into town?" she suggested, nodding when I agreed. "Good, meet you back here in half an hour. With any luck they'll be back by then and we won't have to involve the Australian Ministry in locating the two most well known wizards in all the world." She rolled her eyes and left me at the door to the bathroom, still chuntering as she went to her own rooms.

-0-

"So, what are our plans for New Year's Eve then?" Mum asked as we dished up the stew and bread.

"Min, please dear, I can't lift my arms up that high," Albus whined, looking all the more like Santa Claus, what with his red face, arms and chest. It looked a lot worse than earlier, but Min was ruthless. When Mum offered Albus some aloe vera gel, Minerva went to pass it to him, before making it disappear before his eyes.

"Don't talk to me about you being burnt," she snapped, grabbing his plate and dishing up his portion.

I bit my lip, glancing at Mum who just looked sympathetic to both Albus and Harry, who was only marginally better off. I couldn't help but see the slight similarities between Molly and Minerva as Minerva suddenly took on the role of head matriarch.

"Do you have a potion or something?" Harry whispered to me as Minerva served my dad, before sitting down and handing Albus a piece of bread and refusing to look at him. I grimaced and shook my head. "Thanks anyway," he said.

If I hadn't been sunburnt the last time I came out to Australia for a holiday, I think I would have felt exactly like Minerva, especially as we both told them time and again to get out of the sun. After I came out of the pool looking like a lobster one time, however, I really could sympathise.

"So," Mum said, interrupting Minerva and Albus' glaring match. "New Year's?"

"Ah, actually I had a thought about that," Albus piped up, immediately dropping the staring contest to join in the conversation. "I have a friend who lives in Sydney. He always said that if I was ever in Australia in December, then I should visit him for New Years Eve. I'm sure he won't mind a few of us going. I have his address somewhere, I brought it just in case."

"Oh brilliant!" Mum said, grabbing Dad's hand. "We've always wanted to go to Sydney for the fireworks, but as there's just the two of us, we never really saw the point."

"Well, I'll owl him and see what he says."

"Um, Albus, I don't know where the nearest wizarding post office is," I said awkwardly. "And I'm not really sure where to go to get that information."

"Doesn't he have a phone?" Mum asked, looking sideways at me. Harry and I both laughed and shook our heads.

"Not many magical folk use muggle technology Mum," I explained. "In fact, I took my Muggle Studies OWL; do you know that the class is at least thirty years behind, Albus?"

"Is it?" he said incredulously. "I shall make sure that gets addressed."

I knew it would slip his mind, but I saw Minerva roll her eyes, so no doubt she would remember for him.

"So Sydney then," Dad said, nodding happily. "Excellent."

"I'll see if I can't find a Post Office tomorrow, and hopefully we'll be able to just apparate down there with you in tow."

"Um, isn't apparating uncomfortable. Does it hurt?" Mum said looking a little out of her depth.

"It's fine dear, we'll make sure you get there in one piece," MInerva said, patting Mum's hands.

Knowing that it didn't really answer her question I let her know that I would tell her after dinner, and possibly when she'd had just a little more wine.

"Sounds exciting," Dad grinned. For a dentist, he really was a kind of a daredevil. Mum had bought him a skydiving experience for their wedding anniversary, and he'd gone back afterwards and treated himself to another one for his birthday.

"Right," Minerva announced, waving her hand and removing the stasis charm she'd put over our food. "If you don't mind, I think we should eat now and talk afterwards."

I couldn't help but grin as I dropped my head and started eating my stew, groaning a little at how good it was.

"Wow Min, this is way better than Molly's," Harry said in surprise.

"Yes, well, I have the odd cookbook at home," she said, clearly pleased, but trying not to look so obvious about it.

"Odd cookbook?" Albus repeated without thinking - as he was wont to do. "Try a whole section in our library."

The silence was deafening for a moment before we all burst out laughing, even Minerva, at how childish they were both being. It didn't take long for the tension to ease and the happy go lucky attitude of us all to come roaring back in, helped by good food and great company.

"Harry, you'll have to come to our rooms so I can apply the aftersun potion," Minerva said, "I'm not Severus, that's for sure, but I did learn this after a rather unfortunate incident during my time in Italy. It's one of the few potions I do well."

I smiled as Mum prompted Minerva for tales of her time in Italy. I knew that most of Minerva's immediate life after graduating from Hogwarts had been spent helping with the war effort, but after that, and I assumed, after they lost their baby, they travelled quite extensively, revisiting little towns and places they saw during their time on the continent. The stories were magnificent, and I couldn't help but be lulled by her voice.

I love Mum with all my heart, and nobody would ever replace her, but Minerva held a special place right beside her, where I knew that I would love her just as much, and for just as long. She caught my eye as she was telling us of another great adventure that she and Albus had and she paused, just long enough to wink at me, before carrying on.

Those moments were the ones I treasured, because they were so fleeting. I knew better though. They meant the world to me, and I sat there happily, listening to her brogue and feeling totally at peace.

It was marvellous.


End file.
